Despair in MonoManor
by Seriious Pumpkiin
Summary: Sora Akomi is just an ordinary girl. Now, instead of Hope's Peak High, she's trapped in MonoManor along with 17 students and a annoying teddy bear. There is one way out, kill one classmate and get away with it. Will she survive, or will she die in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Some say everyone is different in their own way, and I find it half true. Not saying I'm the same as everyone, I was forced to believe I was different. And for those who are different in special way, there was Hope's Peak Academy. There are two requirements to come this famous school. One is that you must be in highschool, and second is that you must be the best at what you do. Well, I am in highschool and I never thought I'd the best at something, but I guess I am.

Oh right! I forgot introduce myself. My name Sora Akomi, and I'm the Ultimate Observant apparently. I never thought I would the best observant, in fact I don't even know what it means. But I'm here now, so I should lucky I'm in such a big league school. Other than being an Ultimate, I'm just a normal girl who lives her life. I have a good family, a mother, father and older brother, I've got a few friends, and okay grades. Overall, I'm normal.

When my parents found out I got into Hope's Peak, they celebrated saying I have to go. I couldn't say no, I had to go. I could not wait for what was going to happen to me. I might make friends with celebrities, or fall in love, OH MY GOSH I'M SO EXCITED.

I got up, showered, brushed my hair, and tied it to a ponytail with a pink scrunchie. Then I got dressed, put on my old school uniform, a white and black sailor uniform with a pink tie. Put my white kneesocks and black shoes on, packed everything and walked over to new school.

And here I was, the door to the building what will change my life is right in front of me. I thought I was going a bunch new people. But then...

SLAM.

Everyone was pitch black, I couldn't see anything or anyone. I started to feel sleepy. And all of sudden, I was out, my new life ended before it even began.

* * *

 **This is "Colton989"'s fic that I'm uploading for them due to technical issues on their side. I take no credit for anything they've written.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh," I moaned. I woke up facing a shiny crystal chandelier, while laying on a long dinner table

"Where... am I?" I asked myself. The light hurt my eyes after just waking up.

"Oh, you're awake," a voice said. I turned my head to see a boy sitting on the floor by the wall. He's wearing a blue shirt with sleeves that go past his elbows, pinkish red kimono pants that reach his ankles, and yellow, green and white yarn beanie. His arms and legs were extremely hairy, it looks like animal fur.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there," I said after I climbed off the table. I walked him to greet him, he wouldn't look up at me. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he answered, still not looking at me.

"Then look at me. It looks like you're shy, there's nothing to worry," I said to him, not trying to scare him.

"Are you sure? Cause if you get scared, I understand," he said.

"Don't you worry, I won't judge," I answered calmly.

He breathed in then out. "Okay," he said. He looked up at my face. His face was... a dog's face. I couldn't help but stare.

"So that's what you're afraid of," I said to him.

"Before you ask, this isn't a costume or a mask. This is..." he paused for a second. "My real face," he finished.

He stood up on his legs, or hind legs I guess. "This fur is real, the tail is real, everything you see is real," he said. I just noticed his brown and tan blond, fluffy looking tail. It looked cute.

"Okay, how about we introduce ourselves," I said, trying to change the subject. "My name is Sora Akomi, what's yours?" I asked him.

"My name is Kojaku. Kojaku Aoba," he answered.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Oh, you too," he replied.

"Sooooo, where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "All I remember is that I was heading to a school. And then everything went black," Kojaku explained.

"Oh, you mean Hope's Peak Academy?" I asked in concern.

"Y-yes, I was going to be a student there," he said.

"So was I! We must have been knocked out at different times I guess," I said, almost spooking him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry," I apologized. "But back to the subject, I'm apparently The Ultimate Observant. What's your talent?" I asked.

"Ultimate Monster," he answered, while lowering his head down like someone put down his good mood.

"That's an awful thing to call you," I said, knowing I was right.

"No. I think it fits," he said.

"Hey. What this?" he asked, finding a note on the floor. He reads, "All students report to the main hall in this luxurious manor."

"Why is it written in crayon?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but this could mean that there more people here," Kojaku answered.

He was right, so I nodded. We then ran out the door, searched our way though this maze of mansion, and found the staircase to where we need to be. We walked down the stairs and then saw sixteen other people watching us as we walk down. There were eight boys and eight girls. Thank God they're all not like Kojaku, or I'd be dreaming.

"Um... excuse us," I said to them.

"Ah, you two are students like us too?" a green haired boy said.

"And that makes this eighteen. That's a lot of people," a small girl said.

"Well then let's not stay quiet, we should introduce ourselves," a guy wearing a cap in a heroic pose said.

"Alright then," I said. "Who first?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess I will," said the orange haired boy. He wore a white dress shirt, light orange sweater vest, tan pants, brown shoes.

"My is Madea Yuki and I'm the Ultimate Mathematician," he said.

"I'm Sora Akomi, Ultimate Observant," I said.

"So do you have any clue why we're here," Madea asked. I shook my head no. "That's okay, I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow," he said. I then nodded

I walked over to the green haired boy, who was wearing a modified black school uniform with a rainbow and white stripe on it and white shoes.

"Hi, I'm-," he pointed his finger at me, cutting me off. It looked like he thinking about something.

"Darn, nothing," he said to himself. He then realized I was talking to him.

"Oh hi, I'm Otori Teruya, the Ultimate Dealer," he said. "I'm sorry, I was trying to remember something,"

"What was it?" I asked.

"How did I get here," he answered.

"I'm pretty sure we all are trying to remember that," I said

"Then again, you are right," Otori said. "Thanks for reminding me Tora,"

"My name is Sora," I said. "Oh sorry, I heard your name but I didn't remember how to say it," Otori replied.

Is his memory really that bad?

I then bumped into a small girl. She looked adorable with her purple dress shirt with a red ribbon tie, a white labcoat, blue skirt, a teal house slippers. Her hair is fuzzy tan with short pigtails.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," I said her. "My name is Sora Akomi,"

"I'm Inori Kanata, Ultimate Surgeon. Nice to meet you," she said.

"That's so cool," I complimented.

"If you have any failing organs, I have some in my room," Inori said, which made me wonder.

"What?" I asked.

"I have fresh organs, warm blood bags, fresh IV, all the tools I need to fix you," she said with a smile, scaring me.

I don't know if I should be glad or scared with what she said.

I backed away slowly, until I bumped into the the biggest person I have ever seen.

"Oh hello here, I'm Yamaguchi Kakeru, Ultimate Lawyer," he said.

He was wearing a black tank top with a orange flame design, jeans, and white tennis shoes. His hair was combed back. He was also very muscular.

"Yeah, I take pride in the true meaning of justice. People who just assumed the innocent and guilty are easy to figure out, I can truly see behind it all, that's seeking justice," he said with power.

"Good choice of words," I replied with a thumbs up and a smile.

I then saw the guy in the white cap. He was also wearing a white trench coat with gold shoulders on it and a red and blue handkerchief tucked in the chest pocket, gray dress shirt, black tie, white pants, and white shoes.

"Hello there! My name is KISARAGI YAMATO! And I'm the ULTIMATE HACKER!" he said acting like he's going super sayian.

"WELL THEN I'M SORA AKOMI, ULTIMATE OBSERVANT!" I yelled with my first in the air.

"It's better when I do it," he said in a ninja jutsu pose.

Okay, I'm confused.

My throat hurts now, I am never doing that again. I then saw a girl in cheerleader outfit, her hair was pink long with additional pigtails.

"Hi I'm-," I tried say but cut off again.

"Look, people attractive like me don't talk to people like you, so go away," she said. I already don't like her.

"Don't bother getting to know her," said another girl beside me. "That's Tomori Kizuna, the Ultimate Cheerleader. She's a bitch, isn't she?"

"I can see that," I said.

"Any who, the name's Hatano Ayame, Ultimate Runner," she said.

"Sora Akomi, Ultimate Observant," I introduced myself to her.

She had black hair down to her chin with a red hair band. She was wearing a female gym uniform with a red bottom, a red gym jacket but doesn't wear sleeves like a cape, and black and red tennis shoes. She nodded then walked away. I then walked over to a boy with white hair. He was wearing a black suit and shoes, no tie, but a golden cross necklace, and a long white scarf with red Crosses on the ends. He was also holding a black bible in his arm.

"Hi there, I'm Sora Akomi," I said to him.

"I'm Uehara Kinji, Ultimate Priest. A man of God,", he calmly said. "Do you praise the Lord and savior?" he asked me.

"Honestly no," I answered. He closed his eyes in disappointment.

"Then I shall hope you don't get sent to Hell," he said calmly.

I then walked away over to the next guy.

"S'up, the name's Higa Mitsuhiro, Ultimate Soccer Player," he said.

He had blond shaggy hair, black sweatband, pink feather earring on right ear. He was wearing a blue short sleeve button up shirt, white kacki shorts, and gray tennis shoes

"So, do you have a feeling for jocks or are you one of those girls who have great personality?" He asked me, which I already don't like him now. I then kneed him in the crotch, causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

"Excuse me, but (cough) are you alright?" a shy voice from behind said, scaring me.

I screamed a bit and turned around to see a girl. She was anxious and pale,with black messy hair tied to a ponytail with purple beads. She was wearing a short sleeve dress shirt, black tie, red and black plaid skirt, a tan hooded cloak with long sleeves, purple bead necklace, cross necklace, short white socks, brown shoes.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I was trying t-to get your a-attention, he w-was talking to you," she said. " I-I'm Kurokawa Mikako, The Ultimate Exorcist,"

"Wait! Ghosts and demons exist?" I asked her.

"Oh yes definitely, and you never know when one haunts or even posses you," she answered.

"That's so cool," I replied.

"You're S-Sora Akomi right?" Kurokawa asked me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked her

"Kisaragi told me. He's my cousin." She answered.

"Oh really, I never thought.", I replied

She then gave a small smile and walked away. I then saw another guy wearing a brown leather pilot's hat with goggles. He wears a brown leather vest, white dress shirt, brown pants, gray boots.

"Hey there girl, has anyone ever took you on a plane ride?" He asked me with his nose bleeding, grossing me out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," I responded.

"Eh, that's what get for getting my hopes up," he said. "My name is Kobashikawa Haruhiko and I'm the Ultimate Pilot."

His hat explains a lot. I then noticed a girl with long orange hair and rectangular glasses. She was wearing a white dress shirt under a blue suit jacket, blue suit skirt, black kneesocks, and red heels.

"Hello there, I-" I was cut off for the third time by her.

"Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't need friends. So I'm gonna tell you my name and talent, I'm Mekaru Rei and I'm the Ultimate Professor," she said cold

"Okay then," I replied with a confused look.

"She can be cold sometimes," another said. I turned my head to my side to see a boy. He had blue hair and was wearing a light purple long sleeve dress shirt with orange leather pads on his shoulders. Black pants, black belt, and black shoes.

"Yeah, I can see," I said. "Oh, I'm Sora Akomi, the Ultimate Observant,"

"I'm Kinjou Tsurugi, Ultimate Police," he said.

"Wow, and at a young age," I complimented.

"Yeah, almost everyone can't believe it, I couldn't believe it either sometimes," Kinjou replied. "Well see ya,"

"See ya," I said. I then walked around, but then a girl in a clown costume with blue hair and big red nose popped out of nowhere and scared me.

"BOO!" she yelled.

I ending up screaming while she fell to the floor laughing.

"AHAHAHAH, ooh man, I'm sorry. I just love laughing," she said. " I'm Iranami Satsuki, Ultimate Clown,"

"Heh heh, you got me laughing a bit," I said.

"All in a day's work," she said giving salute.

She then ran off to scare someone else.

"Hello there young Miss," a girl in a maid's outfit said. She also had long brown hair tied to a ponytail.

"My name is Taira Akane, Ultimate Servant," she introduced herself.

"Wouldn't you be a maid?" I asked her.

"Apparently it's taken, and a butler is a male term, so servant was close enough," she answered. I'm not gonna question. She then bowed and walked away.

And here I thought I met everyone, but then I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Holy Crap, Sora? Sora!" she yelled out. She had orange yellow long hair. She wears white short sleeve collar shirt, blue jeans, white dress shoes, and a green sweat jacket tied around her waist. I'd recognize her anywhere.

"Mami? Mami Kiyoka?" I asked. Holy crap, she got in as well.

"I knew we were inseparable." she said happily. She then gave me a big hug, almost crushing me. "I can't believe my best friend is going to school with me, this the best day ever!" She yelled with joy.

"Yeah, it's crazy. I'm the Ultimate Observant. You?" I asked.

"It should be obvious, I'm the Ultimate Sniper," she said.

I always remembered how well her aim is. She was great shot from a bow and arrow to a sniper rifles.

"That's so cool," I said. She then nodded, then she noticed Kojaku.

"Soooo, who's the dog?" Mami asked.

"That's Kojaku. We were put in the same room together," I answered

"Oh," she responded. "Oh hey, I just noticed you still rocking the ahoge there,"

"WHAT!?" I asked in embarrassment. I just noticed that my ahoge is sticking up again. I swear, I always try so hard to comb it down. It's like it is stuck on me.

"Not to worry, some people say having a ahoge is lucky," Mami says trying to cheer me up.

"Oh well, it's like it can't get any worse," I said.

Then all of a sudden, we hear speakers.

"Hello, hello? Mic check, mic check. One two." we hear from the speakers

Then out of nowhere, a teddy bear falls from the ceiling. The right side of the bear was white and left side was black with a red weird looking eye and a creepy smile.

"What the hell is that?" Tomori asked

"Aww, it's a teddy bear," Otori answered

"I'm not a teddy bear, I'm Monokuma. And I'm your principle and the owner of MonoManor!" said the bear.

"How is that possible?" Kinjou asked

"I am Monokuma. And as principle, you're staying here for rest of your lives," it said.

"What?! We can't stay here, we have more important to do than this," Yamaguchi says.

"Well, there's only one way to leave this place," the bear says.

"And what's that?" Taira asked.

"Murder one your classmate and get away with it," Monokuma said

"WHAT!?"

"We can't do that and you can't make us!" Madea said.

"Oh you will soon. You all feel the despair inside you, and no one will be there for you," Monokuma said

And there I thought I was going to live a new life. But instead, I'm trapped in some killing game and I could die at any moment.

SURVIVORS (18/18)


	4. Chapter 4

After a long day and the situation I'm in, I decided to head to my room and sleep on it.

In my room, there's a king size bed, dresser filled the same uniform I'm wearing now, a desk with a mirror, and two TV's, one with a DVD player and a game system, and another one the wall. There's also a bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower.

Then all of a sudden, the TV on the wall turns on showing that stupid bear.

"It is now 10:00 p.m. Sweet dreams everyone," he said, and then it's turns off.

I then lay on my comfortable bed, close my eyes, and go to sleep.

The next morning, I heard the TV again, waking me up.

"It is now 7:00 a.m, rise and shine. Let's make it the best day it can be," it said before turning off again.

I got out of bed, got a quick shower, put my uniform on, and I was on my out the door when-

Knock knock.

I opened the door to see who knocking. It was Mami, at least it's someone I can trust.

"Hey Sora, everyone is waiting in the dining hall," she said.

"Oh, alright," I said. When then walked down the hall to the dining hall, while chat along the way.

"So, how are you with everyone?" I asked her.

"Everyone is normal in there way. Except Higa's a douche, Tomori's a bitch, and Inori's cute but also-" she was answering.

"Scary?" I finished her sentence.

"Haha! Yes," she answered.

We were laughing all the way there. Once we made it to the dining hall, Kinjou starts speaking.

"Alright everyone is here. As the Ultimate Police, I shall lead this group until further notice," he says out loud.

Everyone agreed on it.

"Alright, we to investigate this whole mansion and see if there's any out," Kinjou said.

"Hold on. Before we split up, has anyone got one of these?" Taira asked. She was holding a small device in hand.

"I got one too. There called Electro IDs, they're kinda like student handbooks," Madea answered.

I got mine out of my pocket, without knowing it was there and turned it on. I started reading the rules.

'Nighttime is 10:00 p.m to 7:00 a.m, sleeping anywhere but the bedroom is prohibited.'

'Destruction of manor property is prohibited.'

'Killing limit is 2 people, and the "blackened" must not be caught to escape.'

'New rules will be added anytime.'

"Well, that's that," Mami says. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna go investigate the kitchen,"

"I'll come with you," Otori said with his stomach growling.

"Okay, we'll split in nine groups of two," Kinjou said.

After going over who's with who, we have our groups:

Sora and Mami.

Madea and Higa.

Taira and Yamaguchi.

Hatano and Kojaku.

Tomori and Inori.

Otori and Uehara.

Kurokawa and Kisaragi.

Kobashikawa and Iranami.

And Kinjou and Mekaru.

"Alright, we meet back here at 12:00 p.m," Kinjou says. We all agreed.

Mami and I walked down the main hall. I tried to open the door the front door and by surprise, it opened. We ran out of the gigantic house. The sky was blue and beautiful, the grass was green shiny, a big fountain was nice to see, but there a gigantic wall circling the mansion. We took a closers look, and we saw machine guns on the wall. I guess trying to climb or break it down is prohibited.

"I guess there really is no way out," I said disappointed.

"Don't worry about it girl. Besides the mansion isn't so bad, there's food, drinks, what can you want?" Mami asked to cheer me up.

"It is great, but I wish everyone back home could see this, you know?" I asked.

"Yeah. Besides you all these years, I grew up with my dad, and you are both geeks in a fun way," she said.

We then lost track of time, and it's already 12:02p.m.

"Oh my gosh! We need to get back with the others." I said.

She nodded and we ran back inside the manor and to the dining hall. We then saw everyone looking at us.

"Where have you two been? You're two minutes late," Yamaguchi said.

"Sorry guys, we talked and lost track of time," Mami said with smile.

"Now then, has anyone found anything?" Uehara asks.

"Me and Kinjou found a library that has two floors," Mekaru answered.

"We found room full of costumes and wigs," Inori added.

"It turns out we can go outside, but there's a wall circling the area, and we can't climb or break it down, unless you want to be shot to death," I said.

"And the kitchen restocks everyday," Otori said.

"Alright then. Everyone can go relax now."

Well then, I guess I can try befriending some the others. I looked around at everyone that stayed in the dining hall and my gaze fell on Kojaku sitting slightly distanced from the others. I wasn't sure if he would be bothered by me joining him but I quickly decided to try and spend some time with him and walked over.

"Kojaku?" I sat across from him with a hesitant smile.

He didn't look up, but a short nod showed me that he was paying attention.

"It's me, Sora. Do you wanna hang out?" I asked and continued after another nod. "It's weird being stuck here, huh? Is there anything you miss from outside?"

He seemed hesitant to answer but eventually spoke. "Fairy tales."

I blinked quickly, not expecting that response. "Did you read a lot of them?"

"Yeah," he said, looking up at me. "I really like Red Riding Hood and the Three Little Pigs. I've read others but I like those two most. I had a lot of books back outside so I know lots about fairy tales if you're ever curious."

While speaking he grew more excited but quietened once he stopped, reaching up to pull down his beanie slightly. I frowned, knowing those two books had something in common but couldn't quite think of it.

"Those two both have the wolf as the bad guy," I said sadly, Kojaku's immediate avert of his gaze confirmed it for me. I debated reaching over to comfort him but settled for staying how I was. "Just because you're the Ultimate Monster doesn't mean you are one. You seem really nice, so don't worry about how you look, okay?"

He didn't respond so after a brief silence I pushed away from the table and left with an unseen wave, before looking for someone else. Despite my initial reason for socializing being befriending some others I found myself tracking down Mami, finding her in the kitchen. She grinned at my entry, waving a hand full of food in my direction.

"Hey girl, were you looking for the food or me?" she asked before quickly eating what she already had.

I pretended to think. "Definitely the food." Despite my teasing I didn't move to grab any food. "How you doing with this... situation?"

"Hmm? I miss my guns," she commented without much thought. "The only ones we've seen were those on the wall and I doubt Monokuma's gonna let me try out one."

"Aren't you worried?" I asked.

"About what? The murder thing? No way, we're just kids, no one's gonna kill anyone," she brushed it off with a reassuring grin. "If anything I just wanna know how my dad's doing. Do you think he knows what's happening or he's just running around at conventions?"

"Who knows. I'd prefer to be at a convention," I said.

"Yeah, geez Monokuma! Why couldn't we be trapped in a convention center. We could play games an-"

I interrupted with a laugh. "And you'd win all the first person shooters by a mile."

"Guilty," she said, joining my laugh.

Even with our already close friendship I felt like we'd grown closer from just this short conversation. I excused myself with a cheerful, "Cya!" and walked out of the kitchen just in time for the nighttime announcement to ring out and made my way to my room for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I got into bed and started to sleep, and then the monitor turns on with you know who.

"It is now 10:00 p.m. Sweet dreams everyone," he said. And it turns off. I can now sleep.

My third day started with that bear's announcement.

"It is now 7:00 a.m, rise and shine. Let's make it the best day it can be,"

I slowly got up, change into my uniform, and got out the door. As I got out, I see Kisaragi and Kurokawa talking to each other.

"Did you take your medicine?" Kisaragi asked his cousin.

"O-of course I did, I-I always do," she answered, coughing between her words.

"But you're coughing," he said.

"I'm always coughing, it's normal for me, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh yeah, HAHAHAHA!" he remembered, laughing like a super hero.

"Hey guys," I said to them.

"Oh, h-hi," Kurokawa said

"You two seem to be close," I said.

"Of course. As her older cousin, I must keep her healthy and uninjured at all costs," Kisaragi said in a vampire pose, using his custom made trench coat as a cape.

"Well then, I'll see ya at the dining hall," I said waving goodbye to them.

"K-kay bye," Kurokawa said.

I made my way to the dining hall to see everyone is still alive. Tomori just came out of kitchen with some food, Mekaru was leaning on the wall reading a book, and everyone else is gathered at the table eating.

"Hey Sora, I saved you a seat," Mami says out loud, waving at me.

I smiled and started to walk over to them, but I saw Kojaku sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Kojaku? Are you not gonna eat?" I asked.

I got no answer from him. I decided to leave him be and join the rest. Still, it must be hard for him being what he is.

"Your furry friend not gonna join?" Madea asked.

"I think he just wants to be alone," I answered.

"Listen, if we're going to get out of here, shouldn't we just kill that creeper bear?" Tomori asked.

"We can't. Monokuma said that we can't harm him or else," Uehara answered.

"That sloth of bear can barely do anything to have us commit the sin of wrath," he said, oddly calm.

Then out of nowhere, Monokuma pops out of nowhere on top the table.

"Oh but I do, and I will use it," he said. "I realized that I forgot my plan to get you guys to start plotting," he said, waving his paw.

"And what's is it?" Inori asked.

"A motive," he answered.

A motive? What does he mean by that. Then on the all, a giant screen appears the wall. He then pulls out a remote and turns on the screen. Then what I was watching was horrifying, I couldn't help but stare.

On the screen was showing people with their hands tied and eyes blindfolded. And there was a person I know. I recognize that red and white t-shirt anywhere, it was his lucky shirt. His hair was the same color as mine, sliver. He's my older brother, Aiko. He was screaming for help, and he's not the only one.

"If I can't have you guys start the killing game, I can have them start the killing game," he said scaring me. "These are the closest people you care for deeply. Friends and family, who wouldn't want them to die," he continued, then turns it off, and then it disappears.

"Here's the deal. If one of you kills another, I'll let them all go. And the killer and their friend will live ever after. Happy hunting," he finishes before disappearing.

I looked around me to see everyone else's reaction. Inori and Taira were on their knees crying, Kinjou was staring with tears pouring from his eyes, but oddly, Kojaku just walked away. I then see Mami getting angry, you wouldn't like her when she's upset. I knew there was someone she cared about. And just like Kojaku, she walks away, only angrier.

"Sora? Who did you see?" she asked me concerned.

"Aiko, my brother," I answered.

"Oh yeah, I knew him. He was fun. If you are concerned too, I saw my dad," she said.

"I don't know what to do. I want to save him, but don't to kill anyone. What should I do?" I asked in stress and fear.

"Look, I miss my dad too. Even though he was a NEET and I had to use my prize money from my sniping competitions to pay bills, but he has made me who I am. Without him, I would've never found my talent, or even met you. So, if this killing game does happen, I hope he and Aiko make it," she said calmly.

She was right, Aiko was always there to make me smile. He was a role model to me. I have to have hope, even if it's hard to accept the chance to kill to rescue. Mami was always a good friend, she's like a older sister to me.

"You're right. Thanks," I said with tears in my eyes.

"No problem. I'm tired, I'm gonna go take a nap," she said.

"Okay, I'll see ya," I said waving goodbye.

I should check on the others. There probably also stressing out after what we saw. Across the dining hall I saw Hatano leaving and quickly followed her, noticing how fired up she was.

"Hatano, wait up!" I called, realizing that I wouldn't be able to catch up with the Ultimate Runner.

She turned, her stormy expression slipping into an obviously faked grin. "Sora, what's up?"

"I wanted to see how you were going," I said.

"Me? I'm fine. I was just about to go for a run, wanna join?" As much as I didn't want to do that I figured I should be there for Hatano.

"Sure," I agreed, and we headed outside in silence.

We jogged around the mansion, Hatano occasionally turning to run backwards to keep an eye on me as I struggled to keep up with her, regretting my decision with every step. When she'd finally decided that I'd had enough she stopped, and I slumped to the ground, watching as Hatano stretched without a sweat.

"Do you wanna talk about it now?" I asked.

"The motive?" she asked in return.

"Yeah... you must've seen someone important to you. I- I saw my brother," I said, choking on my words slightly when it came to my brother.

She stopped stretching, looking sympathetic. "That sucks... I saw my sister so I guess we've both got missing siblings," she said. "I've always looked up to her, I even started running because of her, I can't stand to think she's in danger because I'm stuck in here."

I nodded solemnly and she continued after my silence.

"She used to run track. She was amazing, better than me. She'd probably be here right now instead of me but she got hurt... in an accident. She couldn't run ever again," Hatano said sadly.

"I would've liked to see you two race," I said.

"A race? Against her? She would've beaten me by a mile," Hatano said, but despite that she looked better.

After talking a little longer I left, quickly running into our self-proclaimed leader as I walked back inside.

"Oh, Sora, sorry," Kinjou said, looking distracted.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Then are you free to talk?" I asked.

"I guess so, did you want to go anywhere specific?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Back to the dining hall? There'll definitely be room to sit together," I said and I took him turning back the way he came as agreement.

Once we were sitting down Kinjou sighed. "I guess you wanted to talk about the motive."

"It's a hard thing to deal with alone," I said.

"That's one way to refer to it," he commented, looking shaken for the first time since we'd got here.

"I saw my brother. Do you want to tell me who you saw?" I asked.

He visibly hesitated before answering. "A friend of mine. As a policeman I should be able to stop this and instead I'm just stuck here unless I try to kill someone."

"It won't have to come to that," I said quickly. "We'll get out of here, I know it."

"If only I had your optimism," he said, sounding bitter.

Fearing for the direction of this conversation I quickly changed the topic. "Why did you become a policeman, anyway?"

"To stop things like this from happening, to keep my friend safe," he said, before forcing out a bark of a laugh. "And that's when I thought some bullies would be the most of his problems."

"It's not like you could've stopped it, none of us knew this was gonna happen. But I'm sure you're a great policeman, next time we talk I want you to tell me about some of your cases, okay?" I said, keeping my voice happy.

"Okay," Kinjou agreed, smiling with less strain than before. "I'll hold you to that."

I stood up with a cheery flourish and and a goodbye, my mood dulling as I headed back to my room for the night. Even with what I'd said to the both of them I couldn't help but feel anxious.


	6. Chapter 6

I got up out of bed, and I heard the monitor turn on again.

"It is now 7:00 a.m, rise and shine. Let's make it the best day it can be," and it turns off.

I got dressed and walked out the door. On my way to something to eat, Higa bumps into me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, you should be watching out yourself," Higa said acting like it was my fault.

I just ignored him and got to the dining hall. Everyone was here except Madea and Mami oddly, she's always here before me.

"We're missing two, has anyone seen Mami and or Madea?" Kinjou asked.

Nobody has seen them. It strange, they're usually here first.

"Wait, you don't think they are-" Iranami was trying to say before stopping herself.

We all see Madea walking in looking like he not gotten enough sleep.

"Sorry I'm late, I think I overslept," Madea said, yawning.

"Hold on. If he's here, then where's Tami?" Otori asked, getting Mami's name wrong.

"This can't be good. Everyone split up, we need to find her," Kinjou said.

Everyone except Tomori, Kojaku, and Madea went to find Mami. I checked her room, but it was locked. Then all of a sudden, I heard a scream. It came from the library. I then ran as fast as I can and got to the library. And when I got there and opened the, I saw Kurokawa on her knees coughing, I guess she was the one who screamed.

"Oh my gosh, Kurokawa! Are you alri-" I tried to ask her before stopping myself.

I saw something I didn't want to see. As I was paralyzed in fear, everyone else came in saw what we have seen. It was a body, a girl.

She was lying on her stomach, her left arm was out, right arm under her, and she was a puddle of blood.

The girl who just died... was Mami. Mami, my best friend, she's dead.

"Mami... no... NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, then I started to cry.

"This this can't be," Taira said.

"Out of all people, why her?" Kobashikawa said.

"This can't be happening," Kinjou said. Then out of nowhere.

"Upupu. But it can, and it has," Monokuma said. "And now you must prepare for the Class Trial!"

"A trial? As in court?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Yep! If you can figure out who the killer is, they will receive punishment," Monokuma said.

"Punishment? What kind, jail sentence or something?" Uehara asked.

"Punishment as in Execution," Monokuma answered.

So we have to find the killer ourselves. And if we do, they will be executed and we'll lose another person. But, what if we get it wrong.

"And what if we get the person wrong?" Mekaru asked.

"Then I shall punish everyone but the killer, and the killer gets to leave MonoManor," he answered.

"What!?"

"You're really gonna kill us if we get it wrong?" Inori asked.

"You bet. But here's a head start. Here is the Monokuma File. See you in 30 minutes, bye,"

I have to do something. I lost my best friend, and the killer is one of them. I have to find them, or else everyone who's innocent will die. It's time to get to work.


	7. Chapter 7

I grabbed a small tablet off the floor, and turned it on. It shows everything that happened to the body.

Name of victim: Mami Kiyoka  
Cause of death: fallen from second floor balcony  
Time of death: 7:05 a.m  
Wounds: face wound and bruises on neck

I see Kinjou touching the body. I'm guessing being a cop also involves detective work, or do cops stand by? I'm not quite sure.

"What are you looking for?" I asked Kinjou.

"I'm trying to find clues to help get us somewhere," he answered.

I noticed something in Mami's right hand.

"Hey, do you see that? I asked.

"It looks like a belt," he replied, "could this be hers?"

"No not really. I knew her for a long time, she never really like wearing belts," I said.

"I see. I'm going to asked everyone what they have done before the murder," he said.

"Okay. I'll look around and I might ask some people too."

He then nodded and walked off to question everyone. While looking around, I still couldn't help but feel sad after seeing Mami's dead body.

"Are you okay?" a shy voice said. I look up, seeing it was Kojaku.

"O-oh Kojaku. I-I'm fine," I answered while sobbing.

"I'm guessing you and her were close, right?" he asked.

"Yeah we were. We became friends since the beginning of preschool, then she and her dad moved next door to me and my family, and we've been going to the same school all these years. It's hard to lose someone you care about, you know?" I said.

"I guess," he replied.

"Hey. Not to make you sad or anything, but who did you see in the motive video? Friend, family member?" I asked him

"No one," he answered.

"So you don't have any family or friends?" I asked.

He shook his head and pulled down his beanie again.

"Well, you do have a friend. In fact, you have lots," I said trying to cheer him up.

"I don't understand. Lots?" he questioned.

"All of us. Once we find the killer, you can have all of us as your friend," I answered.

"With this situation, I don't think it will be possible, but... thank you," he said.

He's not wrong. He then sees something shiny.

"What's this?" he asked me.

"It's a wristwatch, and apparently it's broken," I said

We then take a look at the sliver wristwatch. The clock hands fell off and the glass was broken. Mami never had a watch, so must be from the killer.

"Um well. I'm gonna go, I'll leave you be," he said before walking off.

I don't know what to say about him. I decided to leave the scene and people for hints. As I walked to the main hall, I see Otori looking up at the chandelier.

"What are you looking at? I asked him.

"Has there always been some sort of rodent on the chandelier?" He asked

"A rodent?" I asked in confusion

"There's a weird, orange, furry thing up there. Could it be a red squirrel?" he said

"I don't know, but that could mean something," I replied

"Okay. Oh, it almost time to get ready for the trial," he said after looking at his Electro ID.

Then we hear a intercom going off.

"Alright kiddies, time's up. Please make your way to the elevator room so it will take you to the court room," Monokuma said.

I followed everyone to the room. We wait five minutes before the door suddenly opens. We all went in and go down the elevator. This is it. Mami has been murdered, and it's one of them. All we can do now, is wait for what awaits us. And then, the elevator door opens and we can now start.


	8. Chapter 8

We make our way to this neat looking room. There were eighteen podiums in a circle. At one podium, I see a picture of Mami with an X across her face. And last, we see a big chair, and that bear in sitting on it looking comfortable.

"What do you think? Nice courtroom, isn't it?" Monokuma asked sarcastically.

"It's great, can we start now?" Mekaru asked.

"Alright. Everyone, there a picture that represents your talent. That will be your spot here on out," he replied.

As the Observant, it's hard finding my spot. I see a picture of a ferocious mouth with fang on one of the podiums.

"That must be my spot," Kojaku said since he's Ultimate Monster.

Everyone has already found their spot. I still haven't found my spot, until I find one with a picture of an eye on it. I don't care why an eye for a observant, I just finally found my spot. And then Monokuma started the rules.

"Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the Class Trial. You'll argue with the evidence, and vote for who done it. If you vote correctly, then only will receive punishment. But if pick the wrong one, I'll punish everyone but the killer. And the killer gets to leave MonoManor," he explained.

"There really is a killer here, right?" Kobashikawa asked nervously.

"Of course. Why wouldn't there be?" Monokuma answered.

"Alright. But what's with that?" Tomori asked pointing Mami's picture.

"Just because she died, it would suck not have her part of it," he said.

"I guess that makes sense. Wait, does it?" Iranami said.

"Now then, let's begin!" Monokuma yells.

"O-okay. S-so we now how she died. By f-falling right?" Kurokawa asked.

"Right. But exactly how?" Taira answered

"It's doesn't seem she would slip," Uehara said.

"It's easy. The killer picked her up and threw her off the balcony," Otori said.

"No that's wrong!" I yelled. "Honestly, I don't think the killer threw her."

"Really? What makes you say that?" he asked, confused.

"Because that bimbo was too fat and heavy to lift, you idiot," Tomori said, hurting Otori.

"Hey! I was thinking, okay? And she wasn't fat," he said making a comeback.

"You're right about one thing. She looked like the slim but a little muscle type. I find that acceptable for my taste," Kobashikawa said while blindly getting a bloody nose.

"Off topic! But Sora, why do you think the killer didn't throw her?" Kinjou asked.

"There were signs of struggle, and there were marks to prove it," I said.

"So she did slip and fall, fine. But how could she? The second floor's flooring is wood, but it was dry," Yamaguchi states.

"I think during the struggle, she was shoved a bit, then she happen to fall," Hatano said.

"I agree with that!" I yelled. "That actually is a good explanation there."

"Then about the belt, what could've that been for?" Inori asked.

"I think it was the intended murder weapon," I said.

"So there we have it. Who ever owns that belt, it the killer," Iranami said.

"That's... my belt," a male voice said. It was Madea.

"What!? You!?" Yamaguchi yelled.

"But wait, I was still sleeping at the time. I swear," Madea said trying to help his case.

"Honestly, I thought I saw you walk in the library," Kobashikawa said.

"I-I didn't go there! I was asleep!" Madea said while starting to breath barely.

"Oh sure. And then you ran all the way to library, kill Mami, and run to the dining, and fake a excuse to not get caught. Smooth," Kisaragi said while tipping his cap, like some anime detective.

"I can't believe you would do something so wrathful," Uehara said.

"I'm not... I'm not!" Madea yelled while trying to breathe.

"They Monokuma, I think we're ready to vote," Mekaru said.

"You're... you're going to... get yourselves killed!" Madea yelled losing breath.

He was then starting to not breathe. And then all of a sudden, he pulled something out of his pocket, shook it, put it on his mouth, and pushed a button. And then he was starting breathe slowly.

"What the hell was that!?" Higa yelled, confused.

"That was... an asthma attack," Kojaku surprisingly said.

"It's... true... I'm not... the killer," Madea said while breathing heavily.

"Everyone, don't vote yet. It's not over," Kinjou said.

"Well great. Now we don't have a prime suspect," Tomori said.

I then started to think about something. Suddenly that orange furry thing came to mind.

"Otori. About that furry thing you saw, what if it was a wig?" I asked Otori.

"A wig? How would a wig get up there? It's too high to throw it up there," he said.

He might be right, but then I thought of something.

"Or maybe... they kicked it up there." I said.

"Kicked it? Sure it might be possible, but not for us. None of us could kick it up that high," Taira said.

"Maybe so, but not for the Ultimate Soccer Player. Right Higa?" I asked.

"What? You think it was me?" Higa asked.

"Positive, I thought you were in a strange mood," I said.

"Oh come on! Really? That's total shit. You gotta be joking," he said.

"T-then again, it does seem p-possible," Kurokawa said.

"Oh shut the fuck up! Are you fucking really listening to her? Oh my fucking God, this is fucking bullshit!" Higa yelled.

"What's wrong? Struck a nerve?" I asked

"Hello fucking no! That fucking is some fucking mother fucking shit you got there, you fucking mother fucking bitch!" he yelled again

He is starting to lose it, I got to get him to confess. And then it hit me.

"Give me fucking proof that I was at the fucking library!" Higa demanded.

"Where's your watch?" I asked.

"My what?" He asked me confused.

"There's a sliver wristwatch at the crime scene, is it yours?" I asked.

"What? No! I have a watch, but it's on my left arm. Right..." he then pulls out his left hand out, only to show no watch "here? No wait."

"Alright everyone, there is what happened," I said.

I took a deep breath, and got started

"First, the killer went to the costume room to find clothes and a wig that matches Madea's appearance. They then saw Mami and pulled off the belt to strangle her with it, but she was able to fight back. During the fight, she fell off the balcony and fell to her death with the belt and killer's watch. Then after the murder, they had to hurry and get to breakfast. So they changed clothes, and ran with the wig. They knew had to hide the wig, so they did by kicking it into the chandelier. There is only one who can pull off that act.

"And that's you, Higa Mitsuhiro, The Ultimate Soccer Player!"

"So, is she wrong?" Inori asked.

"Eh... eh..." Higa tried to say something.

"Well that settles it. Shall we begin?" Uehara asked.

"Alright everyone. Please pull the lever for who you want to vote for and wait for the results," Monokuma said.

We then saw a casino slot machine our faces on the wheels. And then it stopped on Higa's face and coins came pouring out.

"Correct! The murderer of Mami Kiyoka was no other than... Higa Mitsuhiro!" Monokuma announced.

"You idiot! We could've made it!" Hatano yelled.

"I'm... sorry. I had to do it. I had to save my little bro," Higa said.

I knew it would be because of the motive.

"He's eight now, and I don't want him to get shot or stabbed. I may be a jerk, but I care about people too. At first I didn't care about soccer, but then he was inspired by me. I was only playing to get a girl I liked, and he then said that he want to play. I couldn't break his spirit," he said.

"Yeah, that's really sad. But oh well. Now then, I prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Soccer Player, Higa Mitsuhiro!" Monokuma yelled.

"Wait! Can we talk about this? Come on, it was for a good cause. Seriously guy, come on!" Higa yelled.

"Sorry boy, but it's the Red Card for you," Monokuma said.

"Wait! WAIT!" Higa yelled.

"Let's give it everything we got, it's punishment time!" Monokuma announced.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Higa yelled one last time.

Then a big red button pops out, Monokuma pulls out a gavel, and hits the button.

HIGA MITSUHIRO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY

TIME TO EXECUTE PUNISHMENT

Then out of nowhere, a metal chain went around Higa's neck, and pulled him out of the room. Next thing we knew, he was in a giant soccer stadium, chained to a giant soccer ball. Then giant Monokumas in soccer uniforms circled the ball and one started to kick it with Higa tied to it.

BALL OF FIRE

The Monokumas started kicking Higa around, all over the field. Then they circled Higa again, and kicked him to each other so fast, the ball was catching on fire. Then all of a sudden, the field was in flames, and Higa was burnt to a crisp.


	9. Chapter 9

And he's gone, Higa's dead. I can't believe it. I saw Taira on her knees crying, Kurokawa crying and coughing with Kisaragi comforting her, and everyone else was silent.

"Woohoo! Extreme! That was so much fun. Not bad for the first trial," Monokuma said, breaking the silence.

"This is stupid! And you're stupid!" Kobashikawa yelled.

"Upupu. Alright everyone, you may now exit the trial room," Monokuma said, ignoring him.

We all gathered in the elevator, the door closed, and we went up. As we were going up, I didn't know if I should feel glad that I avenged Mami or guilty for sending Higa to be executed. I just can't think now. The door opened, and we headed to our rooms.

"Alright. Everyone, make sure you're up and at the dining hall tomorrow morning," Kinjou said, "this to make sure this the only time someone dies."

I just want to go to bed and rest after all of that. I went to my room and tried to sleep the night away. After a few hours of sleep, I got hungry. I walked over to the kitchen and found me some chocolate chip cookies. They were sweet, warm, and doughy.

As I was walking back to my room, I saw a light coming from the library. Who could be there? Why would they be there? That's where Mami died. I took a closer look through the door to see the whole crime scene gone. The blood was gone, Mami's body was gone, all gone. I also saw a person reading a book by a lit lamp. I decided to see who was there.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sora?" a calm voice said, scaring me.

I turned to what's behind me, only to see Kojaku sitting on a soft chair with a fairy tale book his hands.

"Whew! It's just you. Watcha reading?" I asked.

"O-oh, Beauty and the Beast," he answered.

"I know that one. In the story, the Beast kidnaps the lady, only for each other to fall in love together. And then villagers try to kill the Beast and they almost do. Then lady confessed her love for him, and the Beast came back and turned to a beautiful prince. I love that story," I said, pretty much spoiling the whole story.

Kojaku then looked down at his book.

"Oh I'm sorry. Spoiler alert," I apologized.

"It's okay, I read it already. It just makes me wonder. Wonder if something like that could happen to me. But I doubt anyone would love a dog like me that way," he said in depressed tone.

I didn't want to see him be himself. So I grabbed his hands (or paws) and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sure someone will love you. There has to be," I said with confidence.

"I appreciate that, thank you. But I can't say," he said.

He placed the book back the shelf and walked away. I can sort of see Kojaku as a fairy tale character. I'm sure he will find someone.

After our friendly talk, I was able to sleep well tonight.

The next morning, I knew the drill.

"It is now 7:00 a.m, rise and shine. Let's make it the best day it can be," and it turned off.

I got everything set and stepped out of the door. As I was walking, Iranami somersaulted above my head and landed facing me. I laughed and clapped, applauding her.

"Thank you thank you. There's more where that came from," she said. She then pulled out a giant ball to walk on and three juggling pins out of nowhere.

"Um, how long was that stuff been in costume?" I asked curiously.

"All night," she answered, before spitting breathing fire.

She was so much fun and entertaining, I couldn't help but laugh and cheer.

"Holy crap! This makes feel a lot better," I complimented.

"Hey, I love making people smile," she replied.

After that, she walked over to Madea make him laugh.

Now with a new good attitude, I wouldn't mind talking to people. Picking a random room, I glanced around in the costume room, seeing Tomori looking around distastefully and Taira cleaning the mess of costumes and wigs. Knowing Tomori wouldn't give me the time of day, I wandered over to Taira.

"Hello," I greeted.

She turned, looking at me with a frown. "You startled me."

"Oh... sorry. Why are you cleaning this up?" I asked.

"What use is my talent if I don't show that I'm worthy of the title?" I wasn't expecting such a blunt answer. "Besides, I thought it would be useful for Miss Tomori," she said, gesturing slightly to where Tomori stood.

"It's always nice to feel useful," I said. "Do you want any help?"

She looked surprised. "From you? Ah, I suppose so."

I wasn't sure if that was intended to be an insult or Taira just wasn't used to people offering to help her. Either way, we cleaned in almost silence, both ignoring the occasional sharp comment from Tomori. As a picked up a plain blue dress I glanced over at Taira in her maid outfit and frowned.

"Do you always wear that outfit?" I asked.

"This one?" She looked down at what she was wearing in confusion. "Of course. Not the same one everyday obviously, but it is part of my uniform, why wouldn't I wear it?"

So she had a closet full of identical maid outfits? "Don't you wear anything else? Like this?" I asked, holding up the blue dress.

"You want me to wear that?" she asked, looking at it cautiously.

"Yes?" It ended up sounding more like a question but Taira still ended up taking it and changing.

When she came back I smiled, clapping my hands together. "See! You look great!"

"I fail to see why this is necessary," she said, picking at the dress distractedly.

"To make you look pretty. Doesn't it feel nice to wear something else for a change?" I asked.

"It doesn't feel any different. I'm still just wearing a dress," Taira said.

"Then if it doesn't feel any different it shouldn't matter if you wear something other than your maid outfits," I pointed out and she frowned.

"It seems more convenient to keep wearing them though," she said, glancing around the room. "I think I'd like to get back to cleaning now though."

"Okay, I think I'm done now though so I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Goodbye young miss." She nodded in farewell and I left her to continue to little cleaning there was left.

Not knowing who to talk to next, I wandered around the halls uselessly, peering into a room occasionally. I hesitated once I got to the library, surely no one else would be in there and I didn't really want to go in there again anyway. Despite my swirling feeling of nervousness I opened the door to be greeted by Yamaguchi eating sweets on the floor.

"Hi," I greeted, squatting next to him.

"Sora, hello," he said, looking up and tilting his head to the side slightly. "Did you want something?"

"Just to talk. And maybe some of those sweets," I confessed and he held one out with a smile.

We kept up a slow conversation before running out of sweets. Yamaguchi frowned, staring at the empty packet.

"None left," he stated.

"Sorry, you could've had more if I hadn't taken some," I said, but he shook his head.

"Not like there's no more, we can go get some?" he offered and we both got to our feet.

"Are you feeling better?" Yamaguchi asked suddenly, still on our way to the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"About Mami and Higa," he explained, deflating my mood with two names. "Ah, I guess not."

I shook my head. "It's okay, talking to you was nice. I guess you're used to this... stuff, being the Ultimate Lawyer."

"I'm not used to it," he said, hesitating. "But yeah, I've done a lot a trials before. Not one like that though, definitely no execution."

I shivered, thinking back on the graphic execution Higa was forced to go through. Even after killing Mami I couldn't bring myself to think he deserved that. No one deserved that. Unknowingly following my train of thought Yamaguchi continued talking.

"I'm glad we caught him though. After killing someone you have to accept the appropriate justice, no matter how well you know the killer," he said.

"Is it really that easy to accept it though?" I slowed down, wringing my hands.

"Of course not, especially since this is the first time you've had to deal with this?" He ended his sentence sounding more like a question and I quickly nodded. "But if you keep going you'll find it doesn't hurt as much, even though it'll still hurt. Just remember how close you were with Mami, do you think she'd want you to feel so down about her?"

I nodded, giving him a small smile. "That was... a nice speech."

He shrugged, scratching his head like he was embarrassed. "I'm not very good at it but, uh, I'm glad I could help?"

"You did. Though it looks like I stopped you from getting sweets again," I said.

"I keep in mind to not eat them near you then," he said, chuckling slightly.

We continued to the kitchen and he pulled out two bags of sweets, passing one to me, before we separated. By the direction he went it didn't look like he was returning to the library but I decided to just return to my room, staying until I heard the nighttime announcement and was able to fall asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

New day, same situation. All of a sudden, I heard something come tumbling down followed by someone banging on my door.

"Kora, Kora, KORA!" a male voice called. It's gotta be Otori since they got my name wrong.

I quickly got out of bed, ran to my door, and answered it. I was right, it was Otori.

"Otori? What's going on?" I asked.

"The giant wall! It came down!" he answered in cold sweat.

"The wall!?" I freaked out.

We then ran outside with everyone to see the wall is gone. All we see is a train tunnel with train tracks and the mansion surrounded by trees.

"So, should we check out the tunnel?" Kobashikawa asked.

"Right. Stay together," Kinjou said.

We all then see a subway cart on the tracks. And then Upu Bear comes out of the cart.

"Welcome to the subway system!" Monokuma yelled.

"WOW! The deaths of our friends gave us a train. How sweet," I said sarcastically.

"Now you can now visit your very own Shopping Mall," Monokuma announced.

"Wait! A mall? Finally prayers of mine been answered," Tomori said happily.

"Yep, and one of you gets to have the key that activates the system. And the key keeper is... Kisaragi Yamato!" Monokuma yelled.

"Alright! I got the key to the train system!" Kisaragi yelled like he caught a pokemon.

"The train system is automatic, but there's a conductors controls in the front," Monokuma explained. "Well then. Hate to break your spirits, but you're all still trapped in MonoManor. Bye."

"So, can we go now?" Mekaru asked.

"Yep. Onward!" Inori yelled.

We all waited for Kisaragi to turn on the system, then everything turned on. We all entered the train cart, and we were taking off. When we escaped the darkness of the tunnel and were blinded by the light, we saw the biggest mall we've ever seen. We also see another giant wall. We made it to our destination, exited the train, and ran into the mall.

"Everyone, search for anything useful. But still, let's enjoy ourselves!" Kinjou said with cheer.

"YEAH!"

After that, everyone went crazy.

"Game store, here I come."

"Which way is the food court? I'm hungry."

"I wonder if the pet store has animals."

Everyone went their separate ways, leaving me by myself. I decided to walk over to the clothing store. They had nice and stylish clothes, but I felt comfortable in my uniform. I then walked to the food, where I saw Kobashikawa eating like hundreds of corn dogs with Uehara sitting next to him licking an ice cream cone.

"Oh my gosh," Kobashikawa said with food in his mouth, "I love the food here."

"Yeesh. You are representing the sin of Gluttony," Uehara said.

"Oh come dude, loosen up," Kobashikawa said.

"And commit Sloth? How dare you ask me to sin?" Uehara asked angrily.

"He's just saying you can try to enjoy yourself," I said to him.

"Oh. Well then as long as you are still alive, thank God," Uehara said.

We then saw Kinjou with everyone coming to the food court.

"Alright, anyone find anything?" Mekaru asked.

"The pet store had no animals," Inori said.

"Game store had everything, even games that haven't came out yet," Otori said.

"Score!" Kisaragi replied.

"Well then, I'm gonna go take off, anyone else?" I asked.

Everyone else was just about ready to go. We raced to the train, going back to the manor.


	11. Chapter 11

I've never got to see everyone that happy, well all except Kojaku. But still, even Mekaru smiled the entire time. The fun thing about it was everything was free for the taking. Kisaragi got his hands on the new game console, Mekaru found some books, even Kurokawa found a occult store which was something.

I heard the nighttime announcement, so I went to bed and prepared for a new day.

New day, same routine. I went down to the dining hall to get something to eat. Then Hatano ran fast toward me.

"Hey Sora, I managed to get all the girls to come to the arcade at the mall. Wanna come?" she asked.

"Oh, I never saw an arcade there. Sure," I answered.

"Yo! She's in!" Hatano yelled to the girls.

We got to the train car and went off to the mall again. On our way, we got to have a small chat.

"Did you guys check out the anime and manga store? It's got every season of every series!" Iranami said.

"Really? I love anime," Inori said.

"What's your favorite?" I asked her.

"Blood C and Corpse Party," she answered.

"Oh so you like scary stuff?" Taira asked

"Sort of. In Corpse Party, they make the death scenes so realistic it's like you can feel like you can feel yourself being stabbed to death," Inori answered, scaring us with a happy smile.

It then got quiet, after she gave us chills from her answer. I know she was giving an honest answer. But did had to describe it in such a scary way?

"Guys, we're here," Mekaru said, breaking the silence.

"Alright! Let's go!" Iranami yelled.

We found a large arcade in this large mall.

"So who is up for the shooting game?" Hatano asked.

"I-I'll try. I'm n-not very good at them," Kurokawa answered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out," Hatano replied.

Thinking of shooting games remind me of Mami. But she's gone now. But it's not the end of the world.

Just when we were about to play, an announcement went off.

"All students report to the main hall for a surprise. That is all."

"Oh come on! I was about to try the dance game," Tomori said.

After a long walk to the train and a long ride to manor, we finally made it. We the boys waiting for us. Then Monokuma popped out again.

"Good day everyone! As you know, I forgot to give this week's motive," he said.

Then a long rope came from the ceiling.

"Bombs away!" he yelled as he yanked the rope.

Then a giant stack of cash came falling from the ceiling.

"Really? This is just lazy. I bet it's all fake," Madea said

"Nope, it real. Here lies ¥40,000,000," Monokuma said, "and one lucky student who offs another will walk home this large wad of cash."

"T-this... this is bullshit!" Kurokawa yelled, then coughed.

"Huh?" Monokuma asked confused.

"I'm n-not killing my fr-friends over stupid money!" Kurokawa continued. "I don't n-need it and I'm pretty s-sure we don't need it either!"

As she yelled, she was bleeding from her eyes, mouth, and ears. She then dropped to her knees. Kisaragi ran toward her.

"Kurokawa! Breathe for a second," Kisaragi said to his cousin, dropping his character act.

"She's right, this is pathetic and embarrassing," Uehara said.

"That's right, you can't do shit," Otori said.

Everyone is alongside Kurokawa. She has shown bravery for once.

"Well then. If money won't work, than Plan B will," Monokuma said before taking off.

Yamaguchi and Kisaragi took Kurokawa to her room. Everyone else went to go do their own things.


	12. Chapter 12

It took awhile for Kurokawa to recover from her illness. We waited in the dining hall for them. Then we saw Kisaragi and Yamaguchi walk in, Kurokawa following close behind.

"H-hi everyone, s-sorry for scaring y-" Kurokawa tried to say before Tomori marched right up to her and slapped her, knocking her to the floor.

"Kurokawa!" Kisaragi yelled.

"What the fuck, Kurokawa? Are you trying to kill us all?" Tomori asked angrily.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Kinjou asked.

"What? I was helping you," she answered. "This bitch is trying to be hot shit and try to stand up to that creeper bear."

"I... I-I'm s-so-" Kurokawa tried to say getting cut off again.

"Shut up whore! You don't deserve to speak," Tomori said before starting to kick Kurokawa.

Everyone was trying stop Tomori from injuring Kurokawa. Then Kisaragi stopped acting like himself, walked up to Tomori.

"Hey bitch," he said to Tomori.

"What did you just call m-" Tomori asked before Kisaragi slapped her in face.

"Don't you dare hurt my cousin, you whore," he said to her. "Hurt her again, and I'll kill you! I don't care what happens to me, but at least Kurokawa will be safe."

Tomori then walked off pissed off. Kurokawa was very hurt from the kicks she got. Kisaragi got Yamaguchi to take Kurokawa to her room.

I don't know what's happening. First we were happy, and then conflict is going on. I then saw Kojaku with a mug in his hands. His eyes were wide after witnessing the event. He then saw me looking at him, and went back to the kitchen.

"Wait," I said.

I followed him to the kitchen.

"It's okay Kojaku. It's just stressful today," I said to him. "It will get better tomorrow."

"You say that, but it barely proves you right," Kojaku said sipping his drink.

"But it doesn't mean there's no hope for us," I said. "Kurokawa was only trying to give us hope."

He then looked away from me and took another sip. What was he drinking?

"What are you drinking?" I asked him.

"Hot chocolate. Why?" He answered.

"You can't have chocolate," I said while taking his drink. "You're a dog. Chocolate is toxic to dogs."

"Not exactly," he said. "I may be a dog, but not all of my organs are dog organs. I have human organs too."

"Oh. Well sorry," I said.

"It's fine. I'm gonna leave," he said.

"Okay. Well... bye," I said awkwardly.

Why did I say bye like that? I couldn't figure myself out. I cared about Kojaku and his state, but there was something that I saw about him that... I didn't know.

After the rough day, I heard the nighttime announcement so I went back to my room and went to bed. I woke up to the morning announcement and made my way over to the dining hall. A few people were already there but they were all eating silently. I grabbed some food from and sat at an empty table near the door.

"Heya Sora." Inori sat across from me as I was finishing my food. "Wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure, but why me?" I asked.

"You're the only girl here who doesn't look super depressed, so let's go!" she said bluntly.

I awkwardly followed Inori as she led me to the train, listening as she talked excitedly about random things. Once getting off the train the first place we went to was the food court, despite just leaving the dining hall.

"Got enough food yet?" I asked, staring at the pile Inori was putting together.

"Yeah. I wanted to do some other shopping too but I need to eat first and I didn't wanna see a fight again," she said, slouching in the chair closest to her.

"That makes sense," I said. "Although being a surgeon wouldn't you be used to people getting hurt?"

Inori huffed. "Don't confuse me for a nurse. I deal more with internal injuries. Besides, I don't care if someone gets hurt, I just don't wanna see fighting."

Although the way she worded it could've been better what she said made sense.

"So you've done a lot of surgeries, right?" I said.

"Yep!" she said happily. "I'm the Ultimate Surgeon after all, you can't get that from just doing one. One of my first ones was a man who'd eaten some toy! Isn't that dumb of him? The other doctors thought I wouldn't be able to _stomach_ it but I was fine!" she announced, looking proud of her joke.

I didn't know quite how to respond other than polite nodding while Inori listed off different operations she'd done in a manner that seemed way too excited about people's insides for someone who looked like a kid.

"You're so talented," I settled for. "Have you ever failed one?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because just for a second Inori froze before returning to normal, the hesitation almost being too quick for me to notice. "Of course not! Haha, why would an Ultimate Surgeon fail something so simple!"

I didn't comment on the pause. "Wow, that's amazing."

"I know right, not many people can say they've never failed," Inori said.

"So where else did you want to go?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Around? I wanna see that anime store and some other stuff."

I agreed and we spent the rest of the time browsing whatever stores Inori found interesting. When we finally parted ways I found myself in front of the arcade with no idea on what to do. I was about to leave when I heard upbeat music coming from inside the arcade. I glanced inside to see none other than Kisaragi playing the arcade game closest to the entrance.

"Hey," I said after walking over.

He nodded slightly, still staring at the game. I didn't recognise the game but it looked too easy for the harshness he was using the controls with. I watched curiously until he gave up with a loud sigh, letting his character die as he turned to me with a dramatic wave of his arms.

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is?!" he asked angrily.

I stared blankly, taking a second to realise who he was talking about. "Tomori?"

"Of course! Acting like that and thinking it's okay to push around my cousin," he seethed.

"But at least everyone's okay," I said.

"No thanks to Tomori. Kurokawa's already got her health condition, she's doesn't need some brat kicking her like that," he said.

I glanced around. "Have you been playing these games all day?"

"Yeah... I got pretty good at this one," he said, gesturing lazily to the one we were standing by.

"I guess since you're the Ultimate Hacker you'd be pretty good at games," I commented.

He frowned. "I don't hack the games."

"No, just that you're good with tech and stuff," I explained. He nodded but still seemed to be on edge slightly, probably still worried about Kurokawa. "Why don't we play some together? Though I might not know how to play some of them."

"Sure. As long as you're sure you can keep up!" Kisaragi announced, rising to the challenge and perking up.

We spent the rest of the time playing games and I lost most of them. When we were done he decided to stay a little longer and I wandered back to the dining hall to get some food.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone is still down after the fight.

"So what did Monokuma mean by Plan B?" Madea asked.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be bad," Taira said holding a plate of macaroons.

"I made you some sweets Madea, as a way of saying sorry for blaming you," she said to him.

"Oh... thank you. What a coincidence, I love macaroons," Madea said to Taira.

Taira smiled and nodded, she also blushed a little. I think she a little something.

"So what do we do then?" Otori asked.

"What we should at least do is wait 'til further notice," Mekaru said breaking her silence.

"GUYS!" a male voice yelled.

Kisaragi came running to the dining hall. He sweating in stress.

"Calm down, what happened?" Kinjou asked.

"It's Kurokawa, she's gone!" Kisaragi answered.

"Gone!?" Iranami reacted

"What do mean gone?" Kobashikawa asked nervously.

"I went to go check on her. But then her door was open, so I peeked in to check. When I came in, she was nowhere to be seen," Kisaragi explained.

"He asked me if I was with her, but I wasn't," Yamaguchi stated.

"I have to find her, she could die!" Kisaragi said.

Kinjou, Mekaru, and Kisaragi checked the library to see if she was there. Otori, Kobashikawa, and Iranami checked outside. Yamaguchi , Hatano, and I checked her room again just in case. We looked all over, but there was no sign of her.

"Let's check the mall, she could be there," Hatano said.

We hopped on the train and had to wait until we got there. Kisaragi couldn't wait, he needed to find her. We got to the mall quick. We checked every store she would go to. And then...

"We found her!"

We raced other to the voice. We then saw Kobashikawa and Uehara with him.

"Where? Where is she?" Kisaragi asked.

We all saw Kurokawa laying on her back unconscious. Kisaragi tried to go up to her, but he was blocked by a small dome.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"This is Plan B!" Monokuma answered, popping out of nowhere as usual "And you have her to thank for it."

"What the hell? She needs her medicine," Kisaragi said. "She's in critical condition."

"I know, that's the point," Monokuma said. "One of you must kill in order to free her before she dies."

"So there we go. We have wait for the bitch to die and we're good to go, right?" Tomori asked.

"Sorry, but no. If she dies, then you all die!" Monokuma answered before giggling.

He then was then picked up by an enraged Kisaragi.

"Wait! Put me down!" Monokuma ordered.

"You son of a bitch! You use my cousin for your sick game?" Kisaragi said. "I'll tear you apart!"

"Nuh uh uh. You have broken the rule. Violence against the principal is forbidden. Prepare for punishment!" Monokuma yelled.

A giant gattling gun rised from the floor and took aim at Kisaragi.

"Fire away! Deadly Gun Ballista!" Monokuma yelled.

And before the giant gun fired...

"Kisaragi!" a man yelled.

It was Kinjou. He pushed him out of the way before the gun fired and shot Kinjou multiple times. After a few seconds, the firing stopped. There were bullets in his right arm, the right side of his chest, and right leg.

"Just... doing... my job," Kinjou said with a smile before he collapsed.

"Kinjou!" I yelled.

Inori ran to him to check.

"His heart is still beating. He's ok, I'll just have to fix him," she said.

"Can you really save at this rate?" Otori asked

"I don't know. If I'm lucky, we'll just need to amputate," Inori answered "Yamaguchi, help me get to my room. I have all I need there."

Inori and Yamaguchi picked up Kinjou and started running to the train.

"Thank you Inori," I said with tears in my eyes.

She nodded with a frown on her face. Now we have even more problems. We have to kill to save Kurokawa and ourselves, and now Kinjou's injury. I started to cry. It's hopeless.


	14. Chapter 14

One of us had to die to save Kurokawa, or we all die. I looked around me. Iranami had a long balloon in her hands, thinking what animal to make with it, and Uehara was praying while clutching his bible. I didn't blame him, I was scared too.

"I want to help her, but I don't want to kill someone," Uehara said. "Breaking commandment 'Thou Shall Not Kill' is instant Hell."

"I understand, but it's no use. It's over," I said.

Otori walked into the dining hall.

"Hey Konami, have you seen Gekaru?" Otori asked Iranami while getting more names wrong.

"Haven't. Why?" she answered with a balloon horse in her hand.

"She was gonna teach me about memory, but I can't find her," Otori answered. "You don't think..."

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Split up," I said.

We checked every where Mekaru would go. We then waited for the train to come, but it took longer than how long it usually takes. We checked the control room to the train, only to see Kisaragi on the floor.

"Kisaragi! What happened?" I asked.

"I... I can't remember," he answered.

"Welcome to Otori's world," Iranami joked causing her to chuckle.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Wait," Kisaragi said. "I waited for the train but it took forever so I went to check if the controls were working, but then I was hit in the head and I blacked out. At least, I think."

He wasn't lying, the train was shut off. Uehara turned the controls back on, and after a few minutes, the train came back. Otori gasped at what he saw on the front of the train. Then for some reason, he ran down the tracks. There was a splat on the front of the train. It didn't look good. All of sudden, Mekaru came out of the train looking woozy.

"Uh... what happened?" Mekaru asked.

"You can't remember?" Uehara asked.

"I was in the library, but then I somehow fell asleep," Mekaru answered.

We then heard a vomiting noise, so we followed it. It was a little bit dark, but we saw Otori on his knees vomiting. We turned to what he saw. What we saw was the grossest thing we've ever saw. It was the body of a girl. Her arms and legs were bent in many directions, her face was covered in blood, and her clothes were torn all over. The girl who suffered this gruesome death... was Tomori Kizuna. We then heard an announcement from Monokuma

"A body has been discovered!" he said.

This... this is awful. I know we hated Tomori, but it's too much. Everyone except Kinjou and Inori found their way to Tomori's corpse.

"Kurokawa!" Kisaragi yelled as he started running to the mall.

I followed him to see Kurokawa is still trapped under the dome.

"What the crap, someone died! Why is this still here?" Kisaragi asked.

"She gonna have to miss the trial," Monokuma said popping out of nowhere. "Here's the latest Monokuma File missy. Now get to work," he said handing us the tablet.

This is for Kurokawa and Tomori. I know we all hated Tomori, but we had to do it for Kurokawa. I've done this once, I can do it again. But first, I needed to check on Kinjou.


	15. Chapter 15

I ran straight to Inori's room and knocked on the door. Yamaguchi answered.

"Oh Sora," Yamaguchi said.

"How's Kinjou? Is he gonna be okay?" I asked nervously.

Inori came out of her room. She was in a teal surgery uniform and had a surgical mask covering her mouth.

"The operation was a success," Inori answered while breathing heavily. I'd be nervous too if I was performing surgery.

"A few organs were damaged so I had to transplant them, his arm was also damaged but I didn't have to amputate," she continued. "He'll live, he's resting right now. I gave him my custom IV, it should have him better in no time."

She saved Kinjou's life. I saw Kinjou asleep in Inori's bed. I couldn't help but tear up, so I bent down on my knees and hugged Inori.

"Thank you Inori," I said with tears running down my face.

"It was nothing," she said. "I heard a body announcement, who died?"

"Tomori," I answered, "she was hit by the train."

"That sounds gruesome," Inori said.

We then suddenly heard Kinjou trying to speak. We ran to see what he's trying to say. But he did not look happy. His eyes were bloodshot, and he started screaming.

"G-get... Get this poison out of me!" Kinjou screamed.

He then ripped the thing that the IV goes into his veins, jumped out of the bed, and crawled to the corner of the room. I tried to talk to him.

"Kinjou it's alright, they just need to put fluids in you," I said.

"N-no... it's not... I know what that stuff was, I know what it feels like," he said.

"What wrong, what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I think I know this," a male voice said.

It was Kojaku. He apparently saw the whole thing.

"Inori, were there Opiates in that IV?" he asked Inori.

"Yes," she answered "It's a custom made with it, why?"

"By his reaction to it, he's not suppose to have Opiates," Kojaku answered.

"Is he allergic?" I asked.

"No," he said, "he has a drug addiction."

I never thought I'd hear that, especially since it's about Kinjou. A cop with drug addiction, how odd.

"I'm so sorry Kinjou, I didn't know," Inori said.

"It's fine, but... how do you know all of that?" Kinjou asked.

"Mekaru taught me, I've been having her teach me about drugs and medicine," Kojaku answered.

He then walked away.

"So here's the Monokuma File," I said.

Name of victim: Tomori Kizuna  
Cause of death: Mangled from train  
Time of death: 2:05 p.m  
Wounds: Multiple wounds

Kinjou decided to rest and little bit more, so I went to investigate the scene. Hatano was talking to Kobashikawa, so I asked them about they done before the murder.

"Hey guys, I need to know what you two have done before the murder," I said.

"I was at the mall trying to find some... gaming magazines," Kobashikawa said with a tiny bit of blood from his nose. It's obvious that's not what meant.

"When the train took forever, I decided to run to the manor," Hatano said. "Almost broke a sweat there."

I just started interrogating everyone, but then an announcement went off.

"Alright kiddies, time's up. Please make your way to the elevator room so it will take you to the court room," Monokuma said.

Dammit! I barely had anything. I had to figure it out without evidence somehow.


	16. Chapter 16

We went down the elevator once again. Kinjou was well enough to attend the trial, and I saw Kisaragi with a determined face, he knew this was for his cousin as well. We then stopped at the trial. There were two more pictures of our dead friends; Higa and Tomori. Monokuma was relaxed in his big chair.

"Alright. Find the picture that represents your talent," he said.

The one podium with a picture of a ghost was Kurokawa's because she The Ultimate Exorcist.

"Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the Class Trial. We'll argue with the evidence, and vote for who done it. If you vote correctly, then only they will receive punishment. But if pick the wrong one, I'll punish everyone but the killer. And the killer gets to leave MonoManor," he explained.

"Alright. Someone explain what all happened during my surgery," Kinjou ordered.

"Someone put Tomori deep in train tunnel, and the train hit her, killing her," Madea said.

"So far, the only suspects are mostly Mekaru, because she was in the train when it hit Tomori, and Kisaragi, because he said someone knocked him out," Taira said.

"It could be Kisaragi, remember what he said?" Iranami asked.

"I do. He said he was gonna kill Tomori if she hurt Kurokawa," Kobashikawa answered.

"Who wouldn't? I hated her guts, but I didn't kill her," Kisaragi said.

"But you do have the key to the controls, right? It would be easy for you," Inori said.

"So what? You don't know, you were busy with Kinjou," Kisaragi said.

"Wait a second," I said "There's at least some other things that could prove it wasn't Kisaragi."

"That's true. Mekaru was in the train," Uehara agreed, "she could've drove it."

"I didn't do anything," Mekaru said.

"But you were in the train, and we saw you come too, just admit you..." Otori tried to say before getting cut off by Mekaru.

"Look. All I remember is that I was in the library, somehow I fell asleep, and I woke up in there," she said.

"It's true, she was teaching me over there until an hour ago before the murder," Kojaku said.

"Holy Crap!" Kobashikawa reacted. "The werewolf can talk? I just thought he was mute."

"I always could talk and I'm not a werewolf," Kojaku said.

"So is he then some sort of furry? Nicely done costume," Hatano asked.

"It's not a costume," I said. "He really is a anthropomorphic dog."

"Why are we talking about what Kojaku is and not the murder case?" Otori asked "Hey, I finally got a name right."

"He's right, we're off topic," Kinjou said.

"Listen. I know reason why someone killed Tomori was to save Kurokawa," Yamaguchi said "So just confess, we don't blame you."

No one would fess up.

"Back to the train, the controls were off. So Mekaru must've use the self controls on the train and drove it," Taira said.

"But she said she was asleep, it's not like the controls were turned off and then turned off again," Hatano said.

"Hatano, that could work. But what makes you think that?" I asked her.

"Huh? It just seemed possible," she answered, "and Kisaragi really could've done it."

"You seemed to figure that out just like that," Kinjou said.

"So the didn't drive the train, but turned on the train?" Taira asked.

"That must be it," Madea replied.

"Yeah, and it was Kisaragi," Hatano said, "he had the key to controls, he's the killer."

"Hatano, where were you an hour before the murder?" I asked her.

"I already told you. I was on a run to the mall," she answered.

"Are you sure?" Kobashikawa asked. "While I was there, I didn't see you there."

"So what? Why is everyone is now assuming that I'm the killer?" Hatano asked.

"Cause there might be a chance you are the killer," Kinjou answered.

"What do you know?" she asked nervously. "You were busy getting stiched up after getting shot by a thousand bullets."

Hatano started to have tears in her eyes.

"I'm not... the killer," she said while sobbing.

"Hatano, answer me," I said "Did you kill Tomori?"

With tear running down her cheeks, she nodded her head.

"I did. I'll tell you everything," she said.

She took a deep a breath and started to speak.

"First, I knocked out Mekaru and Tomori. I waited for the train so I could place Mekaru so she would the one blame. After the train came back from the mall, the keys to the controls were still there, so I went ahead and shut it down. Kisaragi saw me, so I had to knock him out as well. I then placed Tomori deep on the tracks so the impact of the train would kill her. I turned the controls back on and watched the train do its thing. After the train killed Tomori, I shut the controls off again and ran to the mall and back.

"So it was me, I did it."

Hatano actually confessed, I didn't think this would happen.

"Well, you might as well vote now," Hatano said.

"Alright everyone. Please pull the lever for who you want to vote and wait for results," Monokuma said.

We then saw the same casino slot machine with our faces on the wheels. They stopped on Hatano's face and more coins came pouring out.

"Correct! The murderer of Tomori Kizuna was no other than... Hatano Ayame!" Monokuma announced.

"I'm sorry you guys, it was for Kurokawa," Hatano said "I always put friends and family first."

"It's okay, we understand," I said.

"Even the Lord and savior makes sacrifices," Uehara agreed. "May he welcome you."

"Yeah, I gonna miss you all," Hatano said, "and Kisaragi?"

"Yeah?" Kisaragi asked.

"Go see your cousin," she said.

"Right. Monokuma, can I go see if Kurokawa's free?" Kisaragi asked.

"What, and miss the punishment?" Monokuma asked sarcastically.

"I don't care, let me see my cousin!" Kisaragi yelled.

"Alright fine," Monokuma said.

"Now then, I prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Runner, Hatano Ayame!" He yelled.

"See ya, wish I could be ya," Hatano said giving her last words.

"Let's give it everything we got, it's punishment time!" Monokuma announced.

The big red button pops out, Monokuma pulls out his gavel, and hits the button.

HATANO AYAME HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY

TIME TO EXECUTE PUNISHMENT

We saw Hatano at a Olympic running track with ten hurdles. She was positioned and ready to run. Behind her, was a giant contraption with giant buzzsaws. The machine then turned on and ready saw something to pieces. Monokuma was holding up a starting gun and aimed it the air.

GO FOR THE GOLD

Monokuma pulled the trigger and shot the gun. Just like that, Hatano was dashing through the hurdles, jumping over them one by one. The saw machine was catching up with her. She was almost, almost to the finish line. But then Monokuma showed up, stuck his foot out, and tripped her causing her to hurt her ankle. The machine caught up, and Hatano was no more.


	17. Chapter 17

She's gone, Hatano's gone. She was a tough girl who sacrificed herself to save all of us. Everyone was in tears, they weren't exactly crying.

"Everyone, we can't let this happen again," Kinjou said.

"You're right, we need to stick together," I said.

"We need to see if Kurokawa's okay," Inori said.

Everyone ran to the elevator and rushed to the mall, only to find Kurokawa not there. Kisaragi must've took her to one of their rooms. We ran back to the manor and went to Kurokawa's room to see Kisaragi walk out of her room.

"How is she?" Taira asked.

"She's gonna be A-OK!" Kisaragi yelled with a big smile, a wink, and a thumbs up. He's back.

I smiled back, knowing that Kurokawa's alive and well. Suddenly, the bedtime announcement went off. Everyone else felt tired surprisingly. I went to my room, jumped into bed, and went to sleep. I didn't care that I was still in my uniform.

Next day, back to the old routine.

"I wish we had a calender," I said to myself.

I got out of bed and walked down the hall for breakfast. While on the way, I saw Kurokawa looking around. I walked up to her.

"Hey Kurokawa, feeling better?" I asked her.

"Kisaragi t-told me all happened," she said sadly. "I caused it."

"What?" I asked.

"Tomori and Hatano's death, I-I made that happen," she said with tears. "All I tried to d-do was stand up for myself and I c-caused their deaths."

"Don't say that," I said

"B-but it's true," she replied "It's all my f-fault."

"Hatano killed Tomori to save you," I said. "Besides, Tomori would've killed you before she died."

"Sh-she had the right to," she said in tears.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Stop making yourself feel weak. What you did was brave," I said. "Tomori tried to make you feel weak again."

"But... but..." she tried to say before I cut her off.

"You're braver than all of us, and you're putting yourself down?" I asked.

"Y-you're right," Kurokawa said.

"Don't put yourself down," I said. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

Kurokawa then nodded and walked to the dining hall. Everyone was glad Kurokawa was okay. After a good morning, I wanted to spend time with people.

"Boo!"

I jumped, turning quickly to see Iranami laughing. I guess I didn't need to look far to find someone. "Hi Iranami, wanna hang out?"

"Sure," she agreed happily. "Where to?"

"I'm not really picky," I said.

"Then why not right here?" she asked, not waiting for a response as she grabbed me by the hand and pulled us both to the ground.

I shrugged, sitting in the middle of the hallway to talk was probably one of the more normal things happening in this place.

"So why'd you even become I clown?" I asked.

"Well that's where I grew up," she said. "In a circus!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's always exciting living with all them," Iranami said happily. "Of course, I've been fallen on, trampled, attacked by an animal, missing the pillows."

That was too much for me to not comment on. "Wait seriously? It's that dangerous?"

"But it's fun! And it doesn't matter as long as I can make people laugh," she said.

"I guess that is the point of a clown," I said.

"Yep!" And then she casually pulled out balls from her hat and began juggling them.

I was so shocked I just started laughing. I didn't expect that. She grinned, standing up as she kept juggling.

"Tada!" she announced, dropping them to take a bow.

I clapped. "Bravo!"

She grinned and then gestured to the ground. "Now we gotta pick them up, come on!"

We picked them up and Iranami continued performing tricks and telling random jokes that always managed to make me laugh. When she bounced away I was still laughing a little bit while I searched for someone else.

"What's so funny?" a male voice asked.

"Just Iranami," I explained. "Hey Uehara!"

"Hello Sora, I suppose you haven't changed your stance?" he asked vaguely.

My stance on what? I thought for a moment before realizing. As I was talking to the Ultimate Priest he probably meant to do with his God. I shook my head. "No, sorry."

He frowned. "Normally I would try and convince you otherwise to prevent your descent to Hell but I suppose due to our situation I should concentrate my efforts elsewhere."

"Uh yeah, I guess," I said, nodding slowly.

"You seem to have a good nature despite that. I should hope your realize your place soon," he said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait, Uehara! Do you wanna hang out for a bit?" I asked.

"I'm not sure we have much to talk about," he said.

"That's why we should talk! So we can get to know each other better," I said.

. "You make sense. What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

Your... homelife?" I asked, picking a random topic. "What's your family like?"

He shook his head. "They don't understand the ways of God. They all refuse to accept our savior so they are forever damned."

"Oh," I said shortly. There wasn't much to say to that. "What about outside of your family?"

"The same. I'm afraid they're all impure, despite my attempts to fix that," he said.

"Fix..?

"Of course. But no one else was as understanding I'm afraid," he said with a sigh and I didn't want to ask how exactly he tried to 'fix' them.

"Well, I respect your devotion," I said neutrally and he nodded.

"And I will acknowledge your stance. Although once we are out of this game I expect to see a different opinion," he said, and walked away fully this time.


	18. Chapter 18

After our strange talk, I saw Kojaku heading to his room with a book in his hand. I couldn't help but walk up to him.

"Kojaku, wait up," I said.

He stopped moving only to look back and see me behind him.

"Oh, hello again," he said.

"Watcha got there?" I asked him.

"Oh. It's a book about different types of herbs," he answered shyly.

"That's right, you're studying medicine and stuff like that?" I asked.

"Y-yes. I don't know why, but I want to study medicine to become one of those people who make the medicine. I don't know the name," he said.

"A pharmacist?" I asked

"Oh, so that's what they're called," he said. "But yes, I want to become that."

I was surprised, I guess Kojaku can be more than a monster.

"That's a great to do," I said to him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Absolutely, you can be the first... non-human to do whatever," I said with confidence.

"Huh... t-thank you," he said.

I noticed his tail was wagging. I guess I made him happy. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder how he became what he is.

"Um, not to offend you, but what are you?" I asked nervously.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know how did you become what you are now," I apologized

"N-no one's ever asked me before," he said while his tail stopped wagging. "I-I don't wanna talk about. I-I'm gonna go to my room."

He then walked away. I shouldn't have asked that. All of a sudden, I heard the other giant wall collapse. I felt the earth shaking on my feet.

"You guys!" Kobashikawa yelled. "The next wall is down!"

We all hurried to the train. We couldn't wait for what was behind the second wall. The train stopped a next to a huge luxury hotel.

"A hotel?" Taira asked herself.

"Yes indeed!" said the annoying bear, popping out once again. "This is the Monokuma Cabana. In the manor, we apparently have dirty pests roaming around. So you will be sleeping here until further notice. Enjoy."

He then disappeared like he always does.

"Well let's not just stand here, let's check it out," Madea said.

The front door automatically slid open. A beautiful fountain was in the middle of the lobby. We found a map that showed everything in the hotel.

"There's a spa here," Inori said.

"Where's the restaurant? I'm starving," Otori said.

"I'm still tired, where are keys to our rooms?" Uehara asked.

I saw fourteen keycards on the front desk.

"Uehara, I found them," I said

Everyone took a card. The hotel had ten floors. My room was on the seventh floor, hope I'm lucky. My room was beautiful. The bed was even more comfortable than my bed in the manor. The bathroom had a big bathtub besides toilet, sink, and shower. I was loving it.

I got hungry so I went down to restaurant. I saw Otori swallowing pizza whole, he was that hungry.


	19. Chapter 19

I was so hungry, I couldn't help myself. I saw Madea with a plate of cookies.

"Those look good, who made them?" I asked him.

"Oh. Taira baked them, she likes to bake," Madea answered.

I noticed Taira looking out the door to the kitchen blushing. Of course Taira baked them, it's so obvious.

"Alright," I said with a thumbs up and a smile.

"S-Sora?"

I got spooked by a weak voice, it sounded like a ghost. I turned around to see Kurokawa wanting to talk to me.

"Oh hey Kurokawa, what's up?" I asked.

"I-I want to k-know if you want to spend the night in my room," she said.

"You and me?" I asked her.

"O-oh n-no," she answered. "I'm asking all the girls if they wanted to come."

"Oh, like a slumber party," I said.

"Y-yes, Inori and T-Taira said yes. I'm now a-asking you," she said.

"Sure, sounds great," I said.

"Good. I wanted to repay Hatano for saving me by spending time you all," she said.

"I'm sure she wanted that," I said.

Kurokawa nodded. Before she left to find Mekaru, she told me to bring lots of pillows. This will some slumber party. Then I heard another announcement.

"All students report to the lobby!"

Madea, Otori, Taira, and I were the first ones there since the restaurant was next to the lobby. Everyone else came either tired or relaxed. And then nobody's favorite bear popped in.

"Good morning everyone! How's another beautiful day?" Monokuma asked.

"For once, I'm enjoying this," Yamaguchi said.

"So you love this, huh?" Monokuma asked "Well I know something that one murderer will enjoy."

"And what would that be?" Mekaru asked.

"If the next killer gets away with the next murder, they will get..." Monokuma said before a random drumroll. "One wish!"

"A wish!? That's the stupidest motive I ever heard!" Kisaragi yelled angrily.

"It's true, I'm capable of anything." Monokuma said. "From my giant weaponry, to my extreme executions, do you really doubt me?"

"This is Monokuma, I think he means it," Kinjou said.

"Remember. Get away with the murder first, then you get the wish," Monokuma explained before leaving us be.

I doubt someone would murder over a stupid wish. I just remembered to get the pillows for Kurokawa's slumber party. I knew I had pillows in my room but I didn't know if that counted as lots. I checked the spa first but as I expected there were no pillows, only Otori looking lost.

"Hey Otori, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Sota... I know I came in here for some reason but I can't remember what it was," he mused.

"That happens to me sometimes too. By the way, do you know where a bunch of pillows would be?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I can't remember seeing any pillows anywhere."

I frowned, trying to think of somewhere I could find pillows. "I guess the next place to look would be the mall. Do you wanna come look with me?"

"Okay," Otori agreed and we walked towards the train together. On our way Otori gasped dramatically.

"What about our rooms?" he asked.

Did he only just remember we had pillows in our rooms..? "But then what would everyone else sleep on?"

"Oh. Well what about our old rooms?" he asked.

"I don't think Monokuma would let us in there anyway because of the supposed pest problem," I said.

"Oh," he repeated and then we continued on our way to the mall.

We split up once we got there after reminding Otori what we were looking for but I couldn't find any pillows. I headed over to where Otori was supposed to be looking and found him holding an armful of pillows.

"Tora, look!" he called, waving one around and dropping two. "I found heaps, I've never seen so many in one place."

I was sure proper stores had more pillows than this one but I didn't comment. "Thanks, Otori. Though my name's Sora."

"Whoops. Sorry Sora," he apologized, saying my name properly for what I think is the first time since we got here.

"Is there a reason why your memory's so bad?" I asked.

He hummed loudly and I resisted a sigh. Of course, asking Otori something like that probably wasn't gonna get a clear answer.

"I got trampled by a bull," he said casually.

What!?

"How does that even happen?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing really happened except my head getting hurt. I think... it was at a circus... or a rodeo... if I've been or either." He ended on the same forgetful note and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, as long as you were okay," I said slowly. "Anyway, I have to take these pillows to Kurokawa's room, do you wanna come?"

He nodded happily and we walked back the way we came talking about what a circus was like to try remind Otori about whether he'd been there or not. I spotted Kurokawa outside of her room and waved.

"We bring pillows!" I announced and she jumped at the loudness of my voice.

"Th-thank you," she murmured, opening the door to her room.

Otori and I put the pillows on her bed and Otori left, waving goodbye to both of us. I smiled at Kurokawa and spoke more quietly.

"How's the sleepover going?" I asked.

"Good," she replied.

"It's still not for a while, right? Wanna hang out til then?" I asked.

"H-huh? Oh, y-yeah," she said softly but I still saw a little smile.

"Can we sit on the bed?" She nodded and we both sat down, now surrounded by pillows. "Do we have much stuff we're gonna do at the sleepover?"

Kurokawa nodded slowly. "I have s-some stuff, though the others are probably gonna end up talking about boys, right?"

It did seem like the classic girl sleepover subject so I shrugged. "Maybe. Do you not want to?"

"Talking about them gets b-boring sometimes, though if everyone e-else wants to then I'm happy to," she said. "I got h-heaps of love letters from the boys in my class so talking about boys is like all anyone would want to t-talk to me about."

"Well they have good taste," I commented with a teasing smile.

"Th-thanks," she murmured, looking embarrassed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Ghosts," she whispered.

Obviously the Ultimate Exorcist would like ghost stories. Though she'd have a lot of scary ones of her own...

"You'd have a lot of experience with ghosts," I said.

She looked slightly proud. "Of course."

"Then I'm excited for the sleepover," I said happily and jumped up from the bed. "So I'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, waving slowly and I returned the gesture before walking out from her room.

* * *

 **Sorry! Quick note from SeriousPumpkin but please be aware that the big delays are my fault and not Colton's. Please enjoy and continue reading with less delays between updates.**


	20. Chapter 20

It was almost 8:00 p.m. I put on my t-shirt, baggy black pajama pants with pink polka-dots, and pink slippers. I grabbed my card key and went to the elevator to where Kurokawa's room was.

"Wait. Don't go yet."

I saw Inori running for the elevator at the last minute. I held the door for her. She was wearing a teal short sleeve button down shirt with white stripes. She always looks adorable. She also had a plastic bag in her hand.

"What's in the bag?" I asked her.

"Anime movies," Inori answered.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Studio Gibli, the Disney of anime," she said. "I got lots from the DVD store. My Neighbor Totoro, Kiki's Delivery Service, Porco Roso, Spirited Away, and The Cat Returns."

"Oh my gosh, I loved The Cat Returns. Especially The Baron," I said.

"I know, it's the most underrated movie of Studio Gibli. I love The Baron," Inori said. "One time, I had a dream of me and The Baron kissing."

Wow, she loves it more than I do. Like a lot.

"I have a question," she said.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked

"Do you think it's weird to love a cat that way?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think it would be like Beauty and The Beast," I answered. "You know, a young woman sees beauty in a monster like person, right?"

"Well, the Beast turns back human in the end, and The Baron doesn't. Wouldn't it be bestiality?" she asked.

"Let's just get to Kurokawa's," I said.

"Oh... ok," she said.

I think she just shattered my fantasies.

We finally made it to Kurokawa's room for the party. Inori knocked on the door.

"C-coming," we heard Kurokawa say.

She opened the door revealing her in her pajamas. She was wearing a purple nightgown with black laces.

"You can c-come in," she said, inviting us in.

We saw all the girls in their pajamas. Taira was wearing a black, red, and white tank top, and red shorts. Iranami had on pink footie pajamas and blue bunny slippers. I couldn't find Mekaru.

"Where's Mekaru, did she not wanna come?" I asked Kurokawa.

"Sh-she's here, she's just in my bathroom," she answered.

We then saw Mekaru walk out of the bath room wearing nothing but a orange t-shirt and blue panties.

"Woah Mekaru! Is that all you're gonna wear?" I asked.

"What? It was all I had besides my uniform," Mekaru answered.

"O-okay. S-so, what should t-talk about?" Kurokawa asked.

"Eh, I don't know. This is my first time, so," Mekaru said.

"How about we dare truth or dare?" Inori asked.

"Sounds fine, let's do it," Iranami said.

We gathered in a circle. Iranami asked the first question.

"Let's see," Iranami said "Sora, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," I answered.

"You seem to have been trying get close with the dog," she said "What's up with that?"

"Oh Kojaku? H-he just always looks scared and I was trying to help him," I said.

It was my turn. I had to pick someone good.

"Mekaru, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare," she answered.

Okay what should I dare her to do?

"I dare you to... switch pajamas with the girl on your right," I said.

Mekaru looked to left and saw Inori. They have to switch pajamas.

She and Inori went to the bathroom to change.


	21. Chapter 21

It took them two minutes to change their clothes and then the bathroom door opened. Inori came out first, seeing her with nothing but Mekaru's t-shirt made it look she was wearing a orange nightgown. Then Mekaru came out, Inori's pajamas were a little too small for her. The shirt barely reached her bellybutton and the pant legs almost reached her knees.

"Alright you see us, can we change back now?" Mekaru asked.

"Nope, you two must dress like that all night," I answered.

Mekaru was irritated with that answer, but Inori didn't mind.

"Alright Mekaru, your turn," Iranami said.

"Fine," Mekaru said "Kurokawa, truth or dare?"

"Uh, d-dare," Kurokawa answered.

"I dare you to tell us scariest ghost story you know," Mekaru said.

"Yeah Kurokawa, you're the Ultimate Exorcist," Inori said. "You should know many and they should be true."

"Oh, o-okay. I-I have a good one," Kurokawa said. "I should w-warn you, this is a real g-ghost."

"Fire away!" Iranami yelled.

"O-okay, here it g-goes," Kurokawa said.

She took a deep a breath and started.

"There lies a monster made entirely out of blood. It travels through whatever touches it. If a random thing touches it, then it can't do anything. But if a human or an animal touches it, then the monster covers the being head to toe in blood. The being would go on a spree, killing and torturing its victims. If you see a person or animal covered in blood there is a way to survive the encounter. All you have to do is believe the story as how it's told. If you don't, don't try running away. It will remember you, it will find you, and it will kill you. This demon is named Rokaga the Vein Drainer."

We were silent after hearing that terrifying story.

"That monster is real?" I asked.

"It is, I've seen a dog p-possessed by the monster," Kurokawa said. "B-but I couldn't save the dog, it h-had to be killed."

The silence continued.

"S-so, it should be m-my turn," Kurokawa said.

We all nodded, too scared to speak.

"I-Inori, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Uh... truth," Inori answered.

"W-what's your f-favorite movie?" Kurokawa asked.

"Oh, The Cat Returns," Inori answered.

"Okay, y-your turn," Kurokawa said.

"Alright. Taira, truth or dare?" Inori asked.

"Oh, um truth," Taira answered.

"Out of all the students, who do you have a crush on?" Inori asked.

"Dare!" Taira yelled trying to change her choice.

"You chose truth, you have to answer," I said to her.

"Fine, my crush is... Madea," Taira answered.

"Really, Madea? Why?" Iranami asked.

"H-he looks like someone I used to know," Taira said blushing.

I knew it. We then laughed until something caught Mekaru's eye.

"Hey Kurokawa, did you put a hole in the wall?" Mekaru asked.

"N-no, why?" Kurokawa asked.

"I think someone is spying on us," Mekaru answered.

"What?"

"Whose room is next door?" I asked.

"Oh, Kobashikawa. W-why?" Kurokawa asked.

"That pervert is spying on us!" Iranami yelled.

Suddenly, the wall between Kurokawa and Kobashikawa's room began to crack. The hole then became huge with Kobashikawa and Otori through the other side.

"You perverts!" Mekaru yelled.

"Pillow fight! Get them!" Inori yelled.

We spent the last five hours beating the boys to a pulp with pillows. We then spent the rest of the night watching Inori's movies and played more games. We had a great time, especially Kurokawa. I was the first to fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The morning announcement woke me up. I noticed a note on my forehead. I read the note.

"Dear Sora, we left to go get breakfast. Thanks for coming to the first slumber party. We all had great time last night. I hope we can do this again when we escape this whole place. Thank you, Kurokawa."

I smiled after the nice note. I left Kurokawa's room, went to my room to shower and change, and went to go get breakfast. While on the way, Kinjou was walking beside me. His arm was working fine, it wasn't bandaged or in a cast or anything.

"Wow, Inori fixed your arm like new," I said.

"Oh yeah, I was surprised too. I thought she would have to amputate," Kinjou said.

"Thank goodness for that, that would affect your police work," I said.

"That would be awful. I take my job very seriously," he said.

"It's sounds good to focus on your talent. I don't even know what being an observant means," I said.

"It just means you can see things quickly," he said.

"Huh," I said.

We talked about talents and how they represent the person. We then got to the hotel restaurant and got breakfast. I saw Kobashikawa and Otori with bruises all over their faces.

"Let me guess, y'all caught them peeking at you girls?" a guy asked. It was Madea.

"Yeah. And we kicked their asses," I said.

"I warned them not to do it, and look what happened," he said.

"Yep, at least you and the other guys didn't try," I said.

"Lucky us. What did you beat them with anyway?" he asked.

"Pillows," I answered.

"But pillows are soft," he said.

"Yeah, but memory foam is different," I said.

Madea laughed at the joke. We both laughed for while. I then saw Kojaku talking with Mekaru and Inori. He then waved bye to them. I had to apologize to him for asking about how he became a dog.

"Hey Kojaku," I said to him.

"Oh hi," he responded.

"Listen. I felt bad for asking you about your condition, I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine, I knew someone would ask me that some point," he said.

"I just didn't want you to feel alone everyday," I said.

"Again, it's fine. I'm used to being alone, it doesn't bring conflict to other people or me," he said. "I want to be alone."

"Please Kojaku, at least become part of the group with us," I said.

"I'm sorry, but I will always decline," he said.

He then walked away. He may be the Ultimate Monster, but he's not a monster. I will make him become part of us. I noticed Uehara looking under the tables looking for something.

"Looking for something?" I asked.

"I lost it," he answered.

"Lost what?" I asked.

"My bible! It's gone," he shouted.

"Relax, I'll help you find it," I said trying to calm him down.

"Thank you unclean one, this may be your chance for God to send you to Heaven," he said.

"You're welcome," I said.

Unclean one? We then search hotel room. In his bathroom, on and under the bed, we couldn't find it.

"Have you been anywhere else before you lost it?" I asked.

"I did go to the hotel spa. I took a soak in one the hot tubs fully clothed," he answered.

"Fully clothed?" I asked.

"Yes, being bare in public is a sign of lust. I will never wear a swimsuit," he answered.

I wasn't gonna question him. We went straight to the spa. We then found the hot tub room. But we saw something we wish we could unsee. She was a floating in the hot tub. There were stab wounds all over her back. Her face was in the water, so she possibly drowned also. It was... it was... Inori Kanata. She's no longer with us. Uehara fell to the floor in terror, screaming.

"Guys? Is something wrong? I heard a noice?" Kobashikawa asked running in "Oh my God!"

"I can't believe it either," I said with tears in my eyes.

All of a sudden, we heard something hit one the lockers in the locker room of the spa. We went in and saw all the lockers open, except one. I walked slowly to open it. Once I did, a man fell to the floor dead. His throat was slit, and blood splattered as he landed. That man... was Yamaguchi Kakeru. Then the body discovery announcement came on.

"A body has been discovered!"

Then it said it again.

"A body has been discovered!"

First Inori, now Yamaguchi. Two people, two great people gone. Who? Who would do this? Why would they do this? I have to find this sick person. They killed two amazing people, and they must pay for what they done.


	23. Chapter 23

Inori and Yamaguchi were murdered, and we have to find their killer. Then Monokuma popped up with the tablet.

"Alright fellas, you know the drill," Monokuma said. "Here's the latest Monokuma File, get to it."

First was Inori.

Name of victim: Inori Kanata  
Cause of death: stabbed and drowned  
Time of death: 11:00 p.m  
Wounds: stab wounds in the back

Then Yamaguchi.

Name of victim: Yamaguchi Kakeru  
Cause of death: throat slit  
Time of death: 11:35 p.m  
Wounds: neck wound

I started by looking for clues in Inori's scene.

"Hey Sora," I heard a voice.

It was Kinjou.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked.

"I found a tiny a piece of ice in the hot tub," he said.

"Ice? Why would ice be in a hot tub?" I asked.

"Don't know, but it could mean something," he answered.

Kinjou was looking at Inori's body sadly.

"She saved my life, but I couldn't save her," he said.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," I said.

"I know, but I wish I did," he said. "I'll go check Yamaguchi's scene."

"Oh, alright," I said.

I missed Inori already. She might have brought chills down my spine, but she was always so happy. I felt like I knew Yamaguchi for a long time, despite it being weeks. He had a strong feeling for justice. But I can't my emotions distract me, I have continue investigating.

"Found it!" I heard Uehara yell.

"Oh you did?" I asked.

"Praise him for- What!?" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A page is tore out," Uehara said. "May the Devil be ready for whoever vandalized God's written word."

So the killer must've tore out the page, but for what reason? I decided to check the kitchen for clues. I saw Taira all scared and shaken up.

"Taira, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I heard about the murders, Inori and Yamaguchi," she answered.

"I know. But don't worry we'll avenge them," I said.

Taira went silent. She then just walked away. It was weird. In a trash can, a wet piece of paper with tape on it. Just then, the announcement went off.

"Alright kiddies, time's up. Please make your way to the elevator room so it will take you to the court room," Monokuma said.

This is it. We lost two great friends, and the killer has to pay.


	24. Chapter 24

We were about to leave the hotel, but then an elevator came out from the lobby floor. There was a speaker on the elevator door.

"I caught the pest, but there more things that need to be done. So you'll have to come through this elevator."

We all started boarding the elevator. Kojaku was about to step in, but then he stopped, and breathed through his nose.

"Whats wrong Kojaku?" I asked.

"There's definitely a killer here," he said.

"Of course there is," I said "That's why we're here."

"No, I can smell something on one of them," he said.

"Smell what?" I asked.

Kojaku grunted.

"Promise you won't say anything," he said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

He looked at everyone waiting for us.

"I can smell blood," he said.

"Really? Does blood have a scent?" I asked.

"Some animals can smell blood and other things humans can't smell," he said.

"Oh," I sighed.

"It's on one of them, but I don't have a full trace," he said. "But I know it wasn't you."

"Okay, I'm happy to hear that," I said.

"Hey Lora, Sojaku! We need to go!" Otori yelled, getting our names wrong again.

"Sorry, we're coming," I said.

We entered the elevator for the third time. It felt weird that since Inori was the smallest person and Yamaguchi was the biggest, it made us all feel unique. But they are gone now, and their killer was about join them. The elevator once again stopped at the trial room. There were now three more pictures of our dead friends. Hatano, Inori, and Yamaguchi. And as always, Monokuma is sitting on his stupid chair.

"Alright. Find the picture that represents your talent," He said.

The picture of a scalpel was Inori's spot because she was the Ultimate Surgeon and the picture of a tie was Yamaguchi's, but I didn't know why a tie has anything to do with being the Ultimate Lawyer.

"Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the Class Trial. You''ll argue with the evidence, and vote for who done it. If you vote correctly, then only will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one, I'll punish everyone but the killer. And the killer gets to leave MonoManor," he explained.

"So, I guess we should talk about who died first," Mekaru said.

"Right, so who died first?" Otori asked.

"I'm pretty sure it could that Yamaguchi was killed first, then Inori," Madea said.

"No! It has to be the other way around!" Kisaragi yelled, being his usual self. "First Inori, then Yamaguchi!"

"That sounds right," Iranami said.

"On the Monokuma File, it shows what time the victim died," I said. "Inori died before Yamaguchi."

"Okay then. So Sora, you were the first to find Inori's body, right?" Kinjou asked.

"That's right, me and Uehara found her," I answered.

"And Kobashikawa, you and Sora found Yamaguchi's?" Kinjou asked.

"Yep," Kobashikawa answered.

"W-wait, I r-remember a rule," Kurokawa said.

"Really? What is it, Kurokawa?" Kisaragi asked.

"T-there's supposed to be a total amount p-people to find the b-body," Kurokawa said "t-three people not counting the k-killer must find the body to set off t-the announcement."

"That's right," Mekaru said. "So Sora and Uehara found Inori, and Kobashikawa and Sora found Yamaguchi."

"Hey, is it okay if I say something?" Taira asked.

"Sure Taira, go ahead," Madea said.

"I found Yamaguchi's body first," Taira said.

"You found his body first?" Otori asked.

"Yes, I even witnessed him murder," Taira answered.

"WHAT!?"

"You witnessed the murder!?" Kisaragi asked with his eyes wide like an anime character "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"I was scared to," Taira answered. "If I said so soon, y'all would think I did it."

"Well then tell us, we can finally end this," Iranami said.

"Okay, the killer was... The Vein Drainer," Taira said.

"WHAT!?"

"Who the hell is the Vein Drainer?" Kobashikawa asked.

"It's a blood demon, it posses anyone is touches," Taira said. "It's true, Kurokawa told us girls."

"W-wait, It is a real d-demon, but h-how did it get here?" Kurokawa asked.

"Who cares? All we need now is find out who was the one possessed," Otori said.

"Taira, did you know who it was?" Mekaru asked.

"I couldn't see their face very well, they were covered in blood," Taira answered "But all I know is that it was a man."

"So all girls are safe. Well, except Inori," Iranami joked.

"But we don't have a weapon," Madea said.

"What about the piece of ice?" Kojaku asked.

"No way, it's still small and fragile," Kobashikawa said.

"But it is melted, it probably used to be bigger," I said.

"I get it, but how were they able to make the icicle?" Kinjou asked.

"The killer probably used something as a mold?" Mekaru asked.

"I got it!" I yelled. "In the kitchen trash, there was a wet piece of paper with tape on it."

"Wait, I recognize that piece of paper," Uehara said "That's the missing page from my Bible."

Wait a minute. Kobashikawa, Uehara, and I found Inori's body, and Taira, Kobashikawa, and I found Yamaguchi's, but what if Yamaguchi first found Inori.

"Uehara, I don't think we were the first to find Inori's body," I said.

"Why is that?" Uehara asked.

"What if Yamaguchi found Inori first?" I said.

"That mean something," Kojaku said.

"One other thing," I said. "Uehara, you were pretty terrified after seeing Inori's body."

"I know, why wouldn't I?" Uehara asked.

"Everytime a body is around, you would always keep calm," I said. "But this time you trembled, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean? I am man of God," Uehara said "I could and would never break the ten commandments."

"I'm starting to think you did," I said.

"You are being foolish," Uehara said. "Why would I rip God's book? Why would I use God's book for killing? Why would I disobey thou shall not kill?"

"The bible is yours, so you had a way to make the mold," I said.

"Terrible evidence," Uehara said. "Prove to me and everyone that I'm the killer. Go on, try."

I had to think, but then it hit me. I didn't want to do it and break my promise, but I had to.

"Let Kojaku smell you," I said.

"What, the dog? What about him and smelling me?" Uehara asked.

"Everyone, Kojaku can smell blood," I said. "He told me that he smell blood on one of you. If Kojaku can trace the blood, we will find our killer."


	25. Chapter 25

"Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?" Kisaragi asked.

"I promised Kojaku that I wouldn't tell you all," I answered. "I'm sorry Kojaku."

Kojaku wasn't looking at me or anyone, he pulled down his beanie to cover his face. I guess he's not happy.

"Well Kojaku, can you do it?" Kinjou asked.

"I didn't want to, but I have to now," Kojaku answered. "I'll try."

Kojaku then closed his eyes, and breathed through his nose. He started walking blindly. He started smelling Iranami, but to him it was too sweet and fruity. He then went to Kurokawa, he said she like something dead, but not blood. The Kisaragi, Kojaku said that

Kojaku then closed his eyes, and breathed through his nose. He started walking blindly. He started smelling Iranami, but to him it was too sweet and fruity. He then went to Kurokawa, he said she like something dead, but not blood. The Kisaragi, Kojaku said that he smell like cheese and soda. And then he went to Uehara. His eyes instantly opened. Kojaku then put his paws on him, trying to get his paws in his dress shirt.

"Get off me, you vicious hell hound!" Uehara yelled.

Kojaku wouldn't budge.

"I said get off you mutt!" Uehara yelled.

Kojaku then got his paws on Uehara's shirt, ripping it open, exposing his chest. And then, we all could see it. A large splat of blood on his chest.

"The blood says it all," Kinjou said.

"Alright everyone, there is what happened," I said.

I took a deep breath, and got started.

"First, the killer ripped out the page of their own book folded it into a blade. They need a disposable mold to make the blade. They filled it with water, and left it in the kitchen freezer. After the blade was solid, they went after Inori and stabbed her. Yamaguchi happened to witness the murder, so the killer had to kill him too. They slit his throat with the same ice blade. Some Yamaguchi's blood got them, which made Taira believe it was The Vein Drainer. The killer then placed Yamaguchi's body in the locker without knowing Taira watching. They thought they washed off the blood, but they didn't notice the bit on their chest.

"Isn't that right, Uehara Kinji?"

Uehara was pissed, his face was angrier than anyone has ever saw him.

"So, did she get something wrong?" Madea asked.

"Oh no, she was right. It was me," Uehara said.

"Alright everyone. Please pull the lever for who you want to vote and wait for results," Monokuma said.

We then see a casino slot machine our faces on the wheels. And then they stop on Uehara's face. And then triple the amount of coins come pouring out.

"Correct! The murderer of Inori Kanata and Yamaguchi Kakeru was no other than... Uehara Kinji!" Monokuma announced.

"B-but why? Why d-did you do it?" Kurokawa asked.

"For my wish, of course," Uehara answered, "and my wish was to be the purest for heaven."

"The purest?" Otori asked.

"I hated everything about myself. My race, nationality, heritage. I'm forced to believe in what this country says. This country has many gods. But I believe in God, the only God. Seeing myself as one of them makes me sink. When Monokuma said he could grant any wish, I knew it could be my chance to be reincarnated. I had to do it, for God to accept me no matter what." Uehara said.

"You killed two great people for that?" Mekaru asked.

"Not just that," Uehara answered. "I hate doctors, so I hated Inori. God knows when people are ready for their deaths, but doctors and surgeons have to interfere with God's work. My family believe in doctors. I tried to get them to change, they were too stubborn to listen. So when my sister was dying from cancer, I had to stop them from ruining her chance for heaven. It was time her."

"You're a sick man. And why did you kill Yamaguchi?" Taira asked.

"Obvious," Uehara answered. "He saw me kill Inori, I had to kill him."

"Oh boo hoo, you killed two people for someting really really stupid. Now then, I prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Priest, Uehara Kinji!" Monokuma yelled. "By the way, I lied about making anything happen. I can only pull off some things."

"What!?" Uehara yelled. "You really are the spawn of Satan, and so are all of you! Especially the demon hound!"

"Let's give it everything we got, it's punishment time!" Monokuma announced.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Uehara yelled.

The big red button pops out, Monokuma pulls out a gavel, and hit ls the button.

UEHARA KINJI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY

TIME TO EXECUTE PUNISHMENT

Uehara is then seen walking slowly in the church, carrying a heavy golden cross on his back. Monokuma hammers giant nails through Uehara's hands to the cross, then placed a thorn crown his head, causing him to bleed. Uehara slowly breathed his dying breath, but the church collapsed.

HE HAS RISEN

Monokuma pushed a remote control button sending Uehara flying.

As Uehara flew millions of feet in the air Monokuma came out in a black cloak, and drew a satanic pentagram. As Monokuma started reading a satanic book, the pentagram caught on fire, turning into a portal to Hell. Uehara then came falling straight into the portal. The portal then closed, leaving Uehara trapped in Hell.


	26. Chapter 26

The nightmare was over, Uehara is where he belongs. Everyone was glad Uehara's finally gone.

"Man, and I thought Tomori was terrible," Kisaragi said.

"Yeah, thank God he's gone," Iranami joked.

Then Mekaru started to chuckle.

"Woah, this is first time I seen Mekaru laugh," Taira said.

"Sorry, it's just that puns make me laugh," Mekaru said.

Everyone then started to laugh, well... almost everyone. Kojaku then started walking to the elevator.

"Kojaku, wait!" I yelled.

I caught up to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Everything is wrong," he answered. "First you break your promise, I was forced to become everyone's blood detector, and then before Uehara got executed, he called me very hurtful names."

"Look, I'm sorry," I said. "But without you, we would all dead, and Uehara would be free."

"The reason I told you about my blood smelling is because I thought I could trust you," he said. "You kept trying to be nice to me, you reminded me of someone I used to know."

He trusted me, I never thought I'd hear him say that. I reminded him of someone.

"I guess trusting someone was a mistake," he said.

He then got in waiting for everyone to get in so we can move with lives. I still missed Inori and Yamaguchi, I'm just happy they're avenged.

"Oh by the way, you are free to sleep where you want," Monokuma said. "You can only sleep your room in the manor or in the hotel."

I didn't care where to sleep at, I was just tired now.

"Everyone, let's meet up at the dining hall in the manor. Okay?" Kinjou asked.

We all agreed.

I didn't want go to manor. I went straight to the my hotel room, and all day and night.

I woke up from that exhausting trial. I left the hotel and took the train to the manor. It amazed me that we lost seven people already. Some were good people while some were not. I made it to the dining hall. Everyone was there, the remaining eleven.

Madea and Taira were getting along well, I don't think Madea knew about Taira's crush on him but I bet he'll find out eventually.

Otori and Kobashikawa became good friends. They have their perverted schemes, but I bet Otori has forgotten about it.

Since the start, Iranami became friends with everyone, well almost everyone.

Kurokawa and Kisaragi are almost always together, they're possibly the only family they have left.

Kinjou and Mekaru have their moments getting along, I don't know what to say.

Then there's Kojaku, I try to being nice to him but he just turns the other way. Sometimes, I can't help but to feel something. I think I actually... like him.

I saw Taira leaving the dining hall after she cooked Madea a large breakfast plate.

"Hey Taira, wanna talk?" I asked her.

"Sure thing, I'd love to," Taira answered.

"So why do you have a crush on Madea?" I asked.

"He reminds me of my old master," she answered.

"Your old master?" I asked.

"Back in the household where I used to work, I was assigned to follow the master's son," she said.

"Oh, so he's kind and understanding?" I asked.

"Precisely," she said. "I was soon planning on confessing to him, but he was then sent to boarding school."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's fine," she said. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I beginning to also have feelings for someone," I answered.

"If it's Madea, we will fight for him," she threatened.

"That won't be necessary," I said.

"Oh, then who?" She asked.

"I actually have feelings for Kojaku," I said shyly.

"On my gosh, that is adorable!" she said with excitement.

"I just don't what to do," I said. "He's always scared to be around people."

"If you need to tell him, then figure out when and how to tell him," she said. "I eventually had a whole plan to tell my love interest before he moved away."

"I see, thank you Taira. You were helpful," I said.

"Just being the Ultimate Servant," she said before turning away.

I still didn't know to do with Kojaku, so I went outside for fresh air. The wind felt great today, no sun, all clouds, it felt perfect. I suddenly heard a click. I turned to left to see Kobashikawa with a digital camera. I realized that the wind blowing my skirt. That perverted creep was trying to get a panty shot.

"Kobashikawa, you pervert!" I yelled with rage, walking towards him.

"Woah woah, what did I do!?" he asked, confused.

"You were taking pictures of my underwear," I answered.

"Okay, yes and no," he said. "Yes, I was taking pictures. No, I wasn't taking pictures of your underwear."

"Then what were you looking at?" I asked.

"I saw toucan flying by and I had to take a picture or two," he answered.

"Really, a toucan? I'm having a hard time believing that," I said.

"Oh really? Take a look then," he said.

"I will," I said.

I went through all the pictures until I actually saw a toucan in the air. I just he was telling the truth, I owed him an a apology.

"You were right, I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine, stuffed like that happens to me sometimes," he said.

I walked off, waving goodbye. I then looked away, and then I heard the camera click again. I turned around to Kobashikawa running away leaving a trail of blood that probably came from his nose. I take back what I said.


	27. Chapter 27

After a long day, I decided to take a nap in my old room in the manor. It took me while till I realized I slept all day, it was nine pm. I felt cold and thirsty, so I hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen. I passed by Kojaku's door. I knew I was starting to have feelings for him, but I bet he's still not happy with me. I want to make it up to him. I got to the kitchen. I made two mugs of hot chocolate, and found a plate of cookies. I found a small note card and pen and wrote.

"Kojaku,  
This is my way to say I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me, I just want to be your friend.  
Sincerely, Sora."

On my way to my room, I stopped by Kojaku's room, placed the hot chocolate and cookies by his doorstep, knocked on the door, and walked straight back to my room. I felt good for what did.

The next morning I heard knocking on my door. I got up only to find out it was already eleven a.m . I answered the door to see Kisaragi.

"Sora, big news!" he yelled.

"What's up," I asked.

"Another wall tore down," he said, "and you won't believe what we got now."

"What?" I asked

"IT'S A WATERPARK!" he yelled.

"A waterpark?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, everyone is heading to the mall to get swimsuits," he said.

"That... that sounds awesome," I said.

"Well let's go then," he said.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

Me and Kisaragi met up with everyone on the train.

"G-good thing the p-park is indoor," Kurokawa said "I h-hate s-sunburns."

"Don't worry Kurokawa, I'll protect you from the sun's evil heat!" Kisaragi yelled like a super sayian.

"I wonder what all the girls are gonna wear," Kobashikawa said to Otori with a smile and a bloody nose.

"Yeah. Wait, what are we talking about?" Otori asked already forgotten.

Almost everyone was excited. Kojaku was quiet as always.

"Hey Kojaku," I said.

"Oh, hi," he said.

"Did you get my sweets?" I asked.

"I did, they were sweet and warm," he answered shyly.

"That good," I said. "So am I forgiven?"

Kojaku simply nodded. He forgave me. The train stopped at the mall.

"All right everyone, grab what you think you might need and meet back at the train," Kinjou said.

"Okay!" we all yelled.

I stopped by a swimsuit store. I didn't know what to wear. Everyone was already set, even Kojaku was surprisingly ready. I had to hurry. I did like the colors pink and white, so I tried to find something with those colors. I managed to find a white bikini with pink flowers, just my size. I got what I needed and hurried back to the train.


	28. Chapter 28

I got to the train in time, and we were off. We passed the hotel, and went through another long tunnel. Then we saw a huge dome that looked like it was made of concrete and has a glass ceiling. Everyone, except Kojaku was excited for what was in the dome. We hopped off the train and walked into a dome. It was glorious, there were slides everywhere, some with tubes, two high drop slides, a lazy river, a wave pool, even a concession stand.

"Everyone, the changing rooms are over there," Kinjou said. "Get changed and let's have a good time."

"YEAH!"

We went to the changing rooms and I immediately changed into my new swimsuit. All the girls were still changing, so I went ahead and walked out.

"Holy crap, Sora," a male voice said. It was Kobashikawa.

He already changed too. He had on black trunks with yellow lighting bolts.

"I thought you'd look good, but not that good," he said.

"Oh shut up, you pervert," I said.

"Say something perverted again and I'll drown you," I heard Mekaru say.

She came out gorgeous. She had on a scarlet red bikini. Her hair was tied back to a long ponytail. I was stunned. I looked behind me and saw Kobashikawa on the floor starring at the ceiling with a big smile and the lower half of face covered in nose blood. That's him for you.

"Holy crap, another dead body?" Otori asked walking out of the changing room.

He was wearing swim trunks with each side divided in different colors. The left side was all white and the right side was a whole rainbow. He also had a yellow swim cap and goggles.

"Nah, I just got excited, that's all," Kobashikawa answered.

Sure he was.

"That's Kobashikawa for you," I heard Madea say.

He had on red trunks with a orange floral design on it and oddly, he had an orange life vest on. Otori and Kobashikawa started laughing at Madea's life vest.

"AHAHAHAH!"

"What?" Madea asked, embarrassed.

"AHAHAHAH, Why are you wearing a life vest?" Otori asked while still laughing.

"I can't swim, what wrong with that?" Madea asked.

"There's nothing with it, Madea," Taira said coming out in her swimsuit. "You actually look nice."

She was wearing a plain black high school swimsuit. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail this time.

"Thanks, you look nice too," Madea said to Taira.

Those words were music to her ears. Then we see Kisaragi come out. He had on white trunks with light green plaid, he still had his signature cap on.

"Come on, Kurokawa," Kisaragi said to his cousin. "If you're nervous, you can wear the hoodie with it."

"O-okay I'm coming," Kurokawa said.

She then came out. She wore a red bikini with black plaid under a white hoodie. She also had the hood on.

"OH MY GOSH, SHE'S SO CUTE!" Kobashikawa yelled with his nose bleeding like a fire hose.

"What's with the hoodie?" I asked

"W-well I-" Kurokawa tried to say before getting cut off by Kisaragi.

"Despite she goes outside, Kurokawa has a small fear of the sun," he said looking smart with glasses he pulled out of nowhere.

"I-I'm not afraid t-the s-sun," Kurokawa said.

"When we were six and you got that bad sunburn, you refused to come outside for three years," her cousin said.

"I-it was y-your dad who forgot to s-sun screen on m-me," Kurokawa said back.

"Who's afraid of the sun?" We heard Iranami ask.

"Kurokawa," Kisaragi answered.

"I-I am n-not," Kurokawa said.

"Well the ceiling is glass and sun is out so she might have a chance," Iranami said.

"WHAT!?" Kurokawa asked shocked.

"Come on, you know me. I'm just kidding," Iranami said.

Iranami had on a frilly light blue bikini top and bottom, and her big red nose was gone. Then Kinjou came out. He had on white and blue speedo with a black line.

"Is this everyone?" Kinjou asked.

"Wait, Kojaku is still changing I think," I said.

"Yo Kojaku, are you coming?" Kisaragi yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm coming," we heard Kojaku answer.

He then finally came out. He had on a black wetsuit with short legs and sleeves and there was a hole for his tail. He also took off his beanie off revealing his pointy dog ears.

"Oh my gosh, his ears are so cute," Taira said.

"Hey Kojaku, can I honestly pet you?" Iranami asked.

"Wait what?" Kojaku asked.

"Y-your fur looks so f-fluffy," Kurokawa said.

"I'm more of a cat person, but he does look cute," Mekaru surprisingly said.

"W-wait, I-" Kojaku was cut off by girls.

They started petting his head and neck, making his tail wag. It was hard to tell, but thought I could see him blushing.

"I just noticed, how did you manage to find a swimsuit that had a hole for your tail?" Madea asked.

"Oh, I couldnt," Kojaku answered. "I had to cut the hole for my tail."

"All right girls, leave him alone and let's have fun!" Kinjou yelled with joy.

"Yeah!"


	29. Chapter 29

And like that, the time of lives began. Kobashikawa tried to jump the high dive, only to slip and belly flop, leaving his upper body red. Otori and I felt his pain. Kurokawa hung out at the lazy river. She fell asleep on the tube, but then Iranami sunk up on her and flipped her tube, causing her to fall in the water and wake her up. Kinjou, Otori, and surprisingly Mekaru rode one of the tube slides. The boys had a laugh and Mekaru could only smile at the end.

Kisaragi got to try the surfing ride and was pretty good at it. Madea tried it, and ended up face planting in the water. While I was swimming in the pool, Taira came up to me.

"Hey Sora, you wanna go down the high drop slide?" she asked.

"Uh sure," I answered.

We went to the really high slide and had to climb a long line of stairs. When we made it to the top, we were breathless. Apparently, Kojaku was already up here.

"Hey Kojaku, are you gonna go down the slide?" Taira asked.

"Oh, I'm thinking about it. I never been anywhere this high before," he answered shyly.

"Do you mind if I go on ahead?" Taira asked.

Kojaku then moved out of the way, and Taira positioned herself to slide. Me and Kojaku watched Taira as she slid down so fast laughing the way down. She then waved at us, wanting to slide down.

"Go ahead Kojaku, it's fun," I said.

"I don't know how you do this," he said.

"Here, I'll teach you," I said.

Kojaku then sat down on the slide as I told what to do.

"Okay. What you do is cross your legs, fold your arms, and lay flat on your back," I instructed.

As he did everything I said, he looked confused.

"So what do I do now? I'm doing anything," he asked.

"Here, you probably need some help. I got you," I said.

I went on my knees pushed on Kojaku's shoulders, making him go down. He then screamed a bit, then he stopped. I watched get off the slide. Then it was my turn. I folded my arms, crossed my legs, and down I went. At first it felt like was falling, but then I was caught by the slide. Then I stopped at the end.

"That was awesome!" I yelled.

"I know," Taira said.

"Yeah, it was... fun. I liked it," Kojaku said with his tail slowly wagging.

We then smiled for a second until we heard the intercom.

"Students! Report to the Love Love Slide!"

"The Love Love Slide?" I asked.

"What's that?" Taira asked.

"Who knows, but we have to be over there," Kojaku said.

"Alright then," Taira said.

"Let's go," I said.

We then to a sign where it said "The Love Love Slide". Everyone was there before us, and Monokuma was standing there waiting for us.

"How do you like Splish Splash Monopark?" Monokuma asked.

"We were loving it, until you showed up," Madea said.

"What do you want now?" Mekaru asked.

"I have the next motive!" Monokuma announced.

"What is it this time?" Kobashikawa asked.

"You have to do something for it," Monokuma answered.

"That is?" I asked.

"Ride the Love Love Slide," Monokuma said.

"Really, ride the slide? That's not to bad," Iranami said.

"You have to ride in pairs, two romantic partners hold together as they slide all round the park in love," Monokuma said "if you do it, then I'll give you the motive."

He then disappeared like he always does. So we need to pair up and just slide the big slide. Monokuma wasn't lying, the slide was super long and it circled the whole park at least five times.

"Alright, let's do it," Kinjou said.

"One problem, none of us are in romantic relationships, at least that I know of," Madea said.

"Then w-we can fake it and j-just ride it," Kurokawa said.

"Okay, how about this? We will draw straws to see who goes with who,"

"Okay," I said.

"That sounds fair," Mekaru said.

"Another problem," Kisaragi said.

"What's that," Otori asked.

"One of us won't get a partner," Kisaragi answered pushing his fingers together like a shy anime girl.

"Then one of us will just have ride alone," Iranami said.

"I'll go get some straws," Taira said.

She didn't take long to get straws. The rules were simple. There were eleven straws, two straws had same colored tip and one had no color, whoever matches with who else ride together.

Red tip: Iranami and Kisaragi.  
Blue tip: Kinjou and Kurokawa.  
Yellow tip: Kobashikawa and Mekaru (Kobashikawa was happy).  
Green tip: Kojaku and me (What are the odds?)  
And Purple tip: Otori and Taira (Taira wasn't too happy).

So everyone except Madea got a partner. The question was who was going first.

"Mekaru and I will go first," Kobashikawa said with a thumbs up and a bloody nose "I'm so lucky."

"Quit it, you're getting blood on me," Mekaru said.

She pushed Kobashikawa away her. Kobashikawa then slipped due to the floor being wet from us being in the water. He knocked Otori into the slide who pulled on his trucks, taking him with him.

"AAAAAAHHH, YOU BIIIIITCH!" Kobashikawa yelled.

We were watching them slide down the slide, as the boys were terrified and holding each other in fear.

"So much for the straw agreement," Madea said.

With those words, it gave Taira an idea. She then ran towards Madea, pretending she slipped.

"Madea! Watch out!" Taira yelled.

Madea watched out all right, only for Taira to bump into Iranami, causing them to fall in the slide. Next thing, Iranami was on the slide with Taira on top of her.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Kinjou asked.

"Alright body, it's your turn," Kisaragi said pushing Kinjou.

Now Kinjou managed to slip, crashing into Mekaru and sending them down the slide. Kurokawa was shaking in fear, until Madea held his hand out.

"Wanna ride with me?" Madea asked.

"I... I..." Kurokawa tried to answer.

Kisaragi had a weird looking on his face. He probably never thought of someone asking his cousin out.

"Are you trying to ask my cousin out?" Kisaragi asked.

"What? No, everyone else is sliding so-" Madea tried to say before getting cut off by Kisaragi.

While Madea and Kisaragi were arguing, they didn't know Kurokawa was between them. And now somehow, Kurokawa slipped sending both boys with her. All that was left were me and Kojaku.

"Do you want to go together?" Kojaku asked me.

"Oh. Uh, sure," I answered.

We then sat down and slid down the really long slide. As we held each other, I felt like I was in a werewolf romance novel. I was actually liking every second of this moment, but then I smelled something bad. That's when I realized that it was Kojaku, I forgot he's a anthropomorphic dog hybrid, and wet dogs stink. We then landed into a pool, knowing the ride of a lifetime was over.


	30. Chapter 30

I knew I was beginning to have feelings for Kojaku, but his wet fur made him stink bad. After we got out of the pool, Monokuma was laughing his ass off.

"Upupu, it wasn't a romantic sight, but it was hilarious!" he said.

"Stop talking you stupid bear, I don't wanna think about what just happened," Kobashikawa said after his ride with Otori.

"I couldn't breathe," Kinjou said. "Mekaru accidentally almost suffocated me with her chest."

"WHAT!?" Kobashikawa asked with rage and jealousy.

"You think that's bad, our ride felt like a threesome," Madea said.

"WHAAAT!?" Kobashikawa yelled with even more concern.

"F-for the r-record, I-I'm not into incest," Kurokawa said.

"Please stop talking. Monokuma, just tell us what the motive is," Iranami demanded.

"Here they come," Monokuma said.

Envelopes were falling from above. There was one for each us. I opened up my envelope and saw photos. They were all events, I remember all these events. The first photo was my sixth birthday party, I was blowing out the candles on my cake. Mami was there, she was always there. The next photo was my brother Aiko and I at a amusement park. We were in line for the new roller coaster after I won a stuffed black cat plushie, the roller coaster terrified Akio. And the last photo was me and Mami at the summer festival. We had on beautiful kimonos, Mami caught a lot goldfish at the catching game and she said was her dinner, I had a fox mash on my head and was eating cotton candy. I miss Mami so much, I wish she would come back and she could see this happy moment. But she's gone now, she's gone forever. It took me while to realize I was crying, Kurokawa was crying too and Kinjou was tearing up.

"Oh my gosh, what is that!?" Iranami asked looking at one of Kinjou's photos.

"I-it's nothing!" Kinjou reacted.

"What is it? I wanna see," Otori said.

"Stop it right now!" Kinjou yelled. "Invasion of privacy is illegal!"

Iranami then managed to photo get the photo out of Kinjou's hand.

"Got it!" She yelled with joy.

Everyone except me, Kojaku, and Mekaru came to get a closers look.

"Woah, it that really?" Kisaragi asked.

"Appears so," Taira answered.

"Please stop, I can you all arrested," Kinjou ordered.

"What was in it?" Mekaru asked.

"It was-" Iranami tried to say before getting cut off by Kinjou.

"It was my boyfriend, I'm gay," Kinjou said in embarrassment.

I never thought someone like Kinjou to be homosexual, there's nothing with being a gay cop, and it shouldn't be threatened like it is. I got to see the photo. It was him on his graduation from police academy, kissing another man, they seemed happy together.

"I'm gay. I realized I was gay before graduating junior high," Kinjou confessed. "You probably think I'm disgusting."

"You're not disgusting," Taira said.

"I wasn't trying to make fun of you, it was just a surprise to me," Iranami said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone wouldn't be disgusted by you," Otori said.

"Except Uehara, he'd be even more pissed off," Kobashikawa joked "But that freak is gone now."

"You're pretty cool, who cares if you're gay," Mekaru surprisingly said.

"Wow, thanks a lot. I just saw the pictures and I was scared, but you guys are there for me," Kinjou said with tears in his eyes.

That was a nice moment, this stupid motive has nothing on us this time. Then Kojaku tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Sora, what's gay mean?" he asked.

"Oh, it means you like someone who is the same gender," I answered.

"Hmm. Then I guess I'm not gay then," He said.

Holy gosh! Did that mean I had a shot? I was just surprised he doesn't know much things. But yeah, these photos might show precious memories, but we can survive this one without killing.


	31. Chapter 31

I decided to head to my room and have a shower. I still had the scent of chlorine and wet dog and had to get it off. Still, there's a chance those pictures could make us murder one another. They did have very emotional memories, but seriously. After a nice warm shower, I felt the urge to go to sleep.

"It is now 7:00 a.m. rise and shine. Let's make it the best day it can be."

I woke up facing the possible chance of a corpse about to appear.

I got myself some bacon and scrambled eggs, and tried to enjoy my morning. I saw Mekaru with two doughnuts and muffin by herself. I know she's the Ultimate Professor, but of what? I'm a little curious about getting to know her. I'm gonna go talk to her.

"Hey Mekaru," I said.

"Hi," she responded.

"Do you wanna talk?" I asked.

"Uh ok?" she answered.

"So you are a professor, right?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Of what?" I asked

"All subjects," she answered.

"Holy crap, really?" I asked.

"Yep, I even discovered the possibility of teleportation and drew blueprints for the teleporter. It made me win a Nobel prize for it," Mekaru said.

"That's actually amazing, did they build it?" I asked.

"No, they didn't have the tech to do it. It was the biggest thing that could change the world, but they had to cancel it," she said.

"That awful, at least your parents were proud of you, right?" I asked.

"I hate my parents, I could care less if they died," she said with a straight face.

"Really, why?" I asked in concern.

"They use the money I make for idiotic reasons," she said. "My mom either gambles high bets or buys expensive clothes, while my dad buys dirty magazines or goes to expensive restaurants."

"Wow, they do suck," I said.

"I'm used to it. I'm just glad I don't have to see them again," she said.

"My parents were normal, that's all I could say," I said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go, promised Kojaku I would teach him about herb mixing," she said.

She then left her used plate on the table and left to find Kojaku. I then saw Madea walking out of the manor. Besides he is really nice, can't swim, and has asthma, I don't know much about him. I decided to head his way.

"Hi Madea," I said.

"Oh hey," he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"I'm just bored, so I'm gonna go to the mall and get a sudoku puzzle," he answered.

"I'm bored too, mind if I come along?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" He answered.

We then boarded the train and went to the mall. We talked about our favorite school subjects. His was math, of course, while mine was Japanese.

"So what's your family like?" I asked him.

"My parents were normal, but my twin brother was something else," he said.

"You have a twin?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty much the opposite of me when it came to sports," he said. "I can't play sports due to my asthma, but he was very talented, I just wish he's here with me."

"I'm sure he's okay," I said.

"I hope so too, he always protected me from bullies in school and don't want to be left alone," he said.

"You're not alone, you have us," I said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I got what I need, see ya," he said.

After making people's days, I decided to head to my room and get a nap.


	32. Chapter 32

After a short nap, I realized it was about one hour before 10:00 p.m. I felt like having some tea, so I went out and to the kitchen. I tell ya, every time I walk down the halls of the mansion at night, I feel like I'm in a mysterious drama or mystery anime. I'm like a the female heroine who wanders around, only to find her future love interest hidden in the house. I haven't noticed it some how, but I looked through a big, clear, glass window. The moon was full and glowing bright. It was actually beautiful, like I could watch all night.

"Sora?" a voice asked, scaring me.

It was Kojaku again, who was also spooked by me.

"Sorry Kojaku, I was just looking at the night sky," I said.

"I see, it looks pretty," he said.

We then gazed at starry night sky for a while. All of a sudden, I saw a shooting star.

"A shooting star, you have to make a wish," I said.

"Oh... ok," he said.

We closed our eyes and thought about our wishes for a second, then we opened our eyes again.

"So, what did you wish for?" Kojaku asked.

"I can't tell you, it ruins the wish," I answered.

"Oh," he said.

"Hey Kojaku," I said.

"Yes?" he responded.

I was gonna tell him that I like him, but I hesitated to say it. My wish was for the right moment to tell him I love him.

"Nevermind, good night," I said

"Oh, good night," he said.

I blew that moment, but I was too tired to feel embarrassed. I headed back to my room and got some shut eye.

I got up the next day and heard knocking on my door. I opened the door to see Taira with her Electro ID in her hands.

"Hey Taira, what's going on?" I asked all drowsy.

"Have you checked the new updates on your Electro ID?" she asked.

"Updates?" I asked.

"Yes, there are new updates to the rules and other features," she said.

I looked at my Electro ID and first read the new rules:

4\. No one works any of the stores at the mall, so everything's free for the taking.

And 5. After being in the water at the water park, please dry off before leaving

Kinda little late for these kind of rules, but they were good to know. The other features include a clock and calender. The calendar even showed everyone's birthday. And it turns out that today is Kojaku's birthday. Does he actually remembers his birthday? Or better yet, does he even have a birthday since he's a dog and you count dog years?

"We are setting up a surprise party for Kojaku," Taira said.

"That's really nice, what do I need to do?" I asked.

Two things," she said "one, you will pick his present. And two, what's your favorite party food?"

"My favorite food?" I asked.

"I'm asking everyone to request their favorite foods at the party," she answered.

"I do like cheesecake, so I guess I'll choose that," I said.

"Great, two cakes," she said. "Kojaku's birthday cake and your requested cheesecake."

So everyone is taking part in throwing a party for Kojaku. This should be fun.


	33. Chapter 33

Alright, I'm tasked for finding a birthday present for Kojaku. It was hard to find something for him because I don't know much about him. The only thing I know about him are that he likes chocolate and fairy tales. I took the train to the mall to think of something. Maybe he would like shoes? That wouldn't work. I've seen his dog feet and they're not humanoid, so that's not a good idea. Maybe a book would be nice. Wait, there's a library, I forgot about it. A CD player and headphones. Maybe, we can go over what music he likes, but how exactly could he put the headphones on his dog ears. Wow, finding a gift is hard.

"Hey Lora," Otori said from behind, and getting my name wrong.

"Hey Otori," I said.

Otori was carrying a box of party decorations. I'm guessing Taira put him in charge of decorating.

"Got some decorations?" I asked.

"Is that what I'm carrying? I lost attention on what I was doing," he said.

Same Otori. He then walked off confused as always. I also see Kisaragi pulling a cart with a flat screen TV, game system, and some games, while Kurokawa was with her cousin carrying box of paints and brushes. I don't know what they were assigned, but they were doing their job. I still hadn't found a present for Kojaku. I then found an adorable little stuffed fox. I was running out time, so I grabbed the toy fox and we now have our present.

I was told to head to the dining hall for the party. I hopped on the train and rode straight to the mansion. I saw Iranami setting up a piñata.

"Where did get the piñata?" Otori asked.

"I made it," Iranami said. "Can't have a party without a piñata."

"Yeah you can," Kobashikawa said. "Every party I had, we never used one."

"Then you had a sad childhood," Iranami said.

"Okay guys, the TV and game system works!" Kisaragi said with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Oh hey Sora," Kinjou said.

"Hey guys, the place looks great," I said.

"Yep, and it's all for the birthday dog," Kobashikawa said.

"Alright everyone, the food's almost ready," Taira said.

"Let me help you with that," Iranami said.

"I'll g-go get K-Kojaku," Kurokawa said.

Kurokawa left the dining hall for find Kojaku. Then Kinjou came toward me.

"So what did you get?" Kinjou asked me.

"Oh, this stuffed fox. I thought he would like something cute," I said.

"That's better than nothing. Besides the fact that he's a dog, I don't really know much about him," Kobashikawa said.

"I like it," Madea said.

"I hear footsteps, Kurokawa and Kojaku are coming!" Kisaragi yelled.

Madea and I closed the doors so Kojaku can open the doors and be surprised. We then waited until we saw the door open. Then Kojaku walked in. We all came out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOJAKU!"

"What? What is this?" Kojaku asked.

"It's your birthday today," Madea said while taking his inhaler.

"Did you forget?" Otori asked.

"I never knew I had a birthday," Kojaku answered.

"A dog beastman doesn't know his own birthday, that's so sad!" Kisaragi yelled with tears shooting out his eyes like fire hoses.

"Well Kojaku, today you're gonna celebrate it," Kinjou said.

"And we are gonna start by smashing a piñata!" Iranami yelled with joy.

She gave Kojaku a wooden bat and lowered the piñata down.

"So, what should I do?" Kojaku asked.

"Hit with the bat," I said.

Kojaku then nodded. He positioned himself and swung the bat at the piñata, breaking it in half. Confetti was then falling gently down, almost covering the whole floor with confetti. I saw Kojaku looking up at the falling confetti either confused or possibly feeling joy. The party has begun.


	34. Chapter 34

To celebrate Kojaku's birthday was a go. We saw Kisaragi turn on the huge flat screen TV and game system.

"Normal party games can be so boring, but my way of party games is much better!" Kisaragi yelled. "Pick a character."

"Taira and Mekaru are cooking food, so they won't be able to play," Kinjou said.

He then pulled out eight game controllers and turned on first game, which was Smash Bros 4. I love fighting games, my dad taught me how to play them. Kisaragi turned on the eight player mode. Since it's Kojaku's birthday, he got player one. I got player two, Madea got three, Kurokawa got four, Kinjou got five, Iranami got six, Otori got seven, and Kisaragi got eight. We started picking characters, then Kojaku saw a blue character.

"Whoever gets last, has to quit so I can play," Kobashikawa said.

"Um Sora, what's the one that looks like me?" He asked me.

"That's Lucario," I answered.

"Okay, I'll be him," he said.

"Oh, is that Smash Bros? I wanna play," Taira said coming out of the kitchen.

"The food's done, so let us play," Mekaru said

"B-but only t-three people can play," Kurokawa said.

"Yeah, I got my hands on it," Kisaragi said "I hacked into it and changed some things. Now eleven people can I join!"

"In that case, scoot over," Kobashikawa said.

"Nobody choose Meta Knight, that's cheating," Kinjou ordered.

Everyone picked a character.

Kojaku - Lucario  
Sora - Kirby  
Madea - Donkey Kong  
Kurokawa - Ness  
Kinjou - Fox  
Iranami - Pikachu  
Otori - Yoshi  
Kisaragi - Captain Falcon  
Kobashikawa - Link  
Taira - Mario  
Mekaru - Samus

Stage - Final Destination.

Once we heard the words '3 2 1 GO!' everyone was going after each other like we were enemies. Otori and Kurokawa were the first two to be eliminated. The battle was heating up, until Kojaku got hold of the worst weapon to use... The Hammer. In one minute, the only player left was Kojaku. Then, "GAME! THE WINNER IS LUCARIO!"

"What just happened?" Kojaku asked.

"You just won," Kinjou said.

"That was awesome dude," Kobashikawa said.

"Heck yeah it was, have you always been good?" Kisaragi asked.

"No, this is my first time playing any game," Kojaku answered.

"We have a gaming prodigy here," Iranami said.

"Alright guys, let's eat," Taira said.

Everyone gathered at the table, as Taira and Mekaru brought out the most delicious looking food.

"With Mekaru's help, I made everyone's favorite food," Taira said. "Kinjou requested the pizza, Kurokawa requested the cookies, Otori requested the teriyaki wings, Iranami requested the blueberry pancakes, Mekaru requested the salad, Sora requested the cheesecake, and oddly Kobashikawa requested the mashed potatoes."

"What's wrong with mashed potatoes? They're delicious," Kobashikawa said.

"I didn't request anything," Kojaku said.

"You didn't have to, because we made this," Taira said.

Mekaru brought out a two layer chocolate cake.

"But first," Mekaru said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOJAKU!"

Everyone started eating. Taira can for sure cook. Everyone had a smile on their faces. Kobashikawa cleaned out the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Hey Kojaku, do you mind if I have the first slice of cake? Kobashikawa asked.

"Uh sure, I don't mind," Kojaku answered.

"Dude?" Otori asked Kobashikawa.

"What? He said it was fine," Kobashikawa said.

"I never thought I would be in a nice event like this," Kojaku said. "I never knew I had a birthday. So, thank you."

That brought smiles to our faces. We thought hope was finally going to bring us together. But then Kobashikawa started coughing.

"Kobashikawa, are you okay?" Kinjou asked.

Kobashikawa couldn't speak, he was coughing harder. Then, he started to spew. It was the most disgusting scene I've ever witnessed. He then looked at us, and coughed once more. He then coughed up a small puddle of blood. He then rested his head.

"KOBASHIKAWA!" Taira yelled.

Then the announcement went off.

"A body has been discovered!"


	35. Chapter 35

After we heard the announcement, we backed away from the table. Kobashikawa had been poisoned. Otori found the latest Monokuma File.

Name of victim: Kobashikawa Haruhiko  
Cause of death: poisoned  
Time of death: 2:00 p.m  
Wounds: no wounds

Otori dropped to his knees and started to cry.

"Otori, it's okay," Taira tried to comfort him.

"I-I lost my best friend," Otori said with tears in his eyes.

I know what he's going through, it's just like when I lost Mami.

"I'm going to avenge him," Otori said, "I'm going avenge Kobashikawa."

Otori got Kobashikawa's name right, never thought that would happen.

"Sora, come look at this," Kinjou said.

He pulled out a tiny white bottle from Kojaku's cake. It was covered in cake and frosting.

"A bottle?" Otori asked.

"Not just that," Kinjou answered, "It contained cyanide."

"At least we have the weapon now," I said.

"If it was the cake, could they be after Kojaku?" Otori asked.

"I sure hope not," I answered.

"Otori, did you notice anybody acting strange before the party?" Kinjou asked.

"Not that I was aware of," Otori answered.

"Well, everyone except Kojaku was here when we were getting the party ready?" Kinjou said.

"But Taira and Mekaru were in the kitchen," I said.

Then we heard a intercom go off.

"Alright kiddies, time's up. Please make your way to the elevator room so it will take you to the court room," Monokuma said.

We made our way to the elevator door. Kojaku was hurt more than Otori. I don't blame him, a person just died in front of him on his birthday. The door opened as we came in and we made our way down. This our forth trial, two more friends gone. First Kobashikawa, and now his killer.

"Alright, the forth trial," Madea said.

"Yep, and another friend is gonna die," Mekaru added.

"I-if we g-get it right," Kurokawa said, "If we g-get it w-wrong, everyone e-else w-will die."

"But let's relax, you guys," Iranami said.

"Why?" Taira asked.

"We survived three so far," Iranami answered, "We can survive this on for sure."

"You're right," Kinjou said.

"After this, let's make this the last," Kisaragi said, "Okay?"

I see everyone nod their heads in agreement. Except Kojaku, he pulled his beanie down in fear.

"It's okay," I said.

"I lose everyone," Kojaku said, "Everyone will die because of me."

"Don't say that," I said, "You have a purpose, no one will die because of you."

"Of course you would say that," Kojaku said.

"But I-"

The door to the trial room open. It was time for the trial, round four.


End file.
